Black Ink
by Foamy
Summary: The moment his fangs pierced my flesh, I knew it was over. There was no going back. I belonged to him. I was a blood whore. A blood whore for a Strigoi. I was as good as dead, and I found that I didn't care. Rated for dark themes, sexual content, and foul language.
1. Prologue: So Close, and Yet, so Far

**AN: **Salutations. It's been a while since I have written anything worth posting. After reading, and completely loving, these books, I couldn't help but feel compelled to write something. I have many ideas, some of which are more original than others. After scanning over some of the other fanfics, I discovered some of my ideas are unexplored territory. Please read through this and tell me what you think. If I spark enough interest, I will write more. This may sound caddy, but if no one is interested, I don't want to waste my time. I know it's short, but it's meant to act as a prologue. It begins around the middle of Chapter 26 of Blood Promise. Thinking through the plot of this story I have thought up, a lot of the events from the book still take place but in either a different way or a bit later than they did before. It starts off and is, in general, fairly dark. Please read, enjoy, and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.

**Black Ink**

_Prologue: So Close, and Yet, so Far_

The silver ring. It was my life line. The pain would all stop if only I could get a bit farther. Phantoms swirled around me as I forced my feet to move forward determined to reach the top of the embankment.

I made it.

Stepping onto the sturdy bridge suspended above the Ob, I collapsed to my knees. I clutched my head as it throbbed painfully from my dangerous ploy of opening the floodgate to the spirit world. It had worked, but I had forgotten the immense toll it took on me. I struggled to keep my breathing even to retain some semblance of control over the wayward spirits around me. With shaky hands, I slipped the ring, that Oksana had given me, back onto my finger. Even with it's healing magic it took all the concentration I had to force those walls and barriers back into place where they belonged. To seal me off from the world of the dead. "Go, go, go," I whispered frantically through clenched teeth urging and pleading with metal blocks. They moved agonizingly slow, but the desired effect was achieved. The metal grates of the bridge dug into the skin on my knees as I panted heavily from the exertion. I rested for a moment, but then the reality of the situation came back to me as the pounding in my head began to dissipate. I knew that I only had a short window of time before Dimitri closed the distance between us. I did not get a large enough lead on him and could not afford to waste time. I needed to move, and fast. I stretched out preparing to push myself back up onto my feet.

However, something closed around my sore ankle and pulled me backwards with incredible force. I'd been to slow. My body slammed against the bridge forcing all the air out of my lungs. I gasped for air and managed to cry out at the jolt of pain that surged up my leg as I was violently dragged backwards. The metal grating cut into the soft flesh of my legs easily drawing blood. I cursed the sweater dress that had been my only option of clothing for my escape from the compound. I struggled against my captor with all the strength I could muster. My desire to live burned hard in my veins spurring me on. My fingers desperately grabbed onto anything I could to try and give me some leverage. Rocks, the grating, divots in the cold, hard dirt, but nothing worked for long. He was too strong. My fingers were cracked and bleeding and I could feel blood running down my arms and legs from the struggle.

The grip on my ankle relinquished it's hold, and I took that opportunity. I kicked my foot catching him in the chest. He stumbled back slightly unprepared for the attack and I surged forward in an attempt to scurry away. I only made it a few steps before he recovered and grabbed a hold of my long brown hair. I bit back a scream of pain as he pulled backwards. My body arched to move with it to prevent further damage. A dark chuckle emanated from the figure hovering over me. "I told you to wear your hair up," His cold, empty voice taunted me. His lips were mere inches from my ear.

I shuddered involuntarily at his closeness. I gripped my stake tightly in my hand, which was hard since my hands were slick with sweat and blood. "You always said you loved my hair down," I remarked before swiping the stake backwards blindly hoping to stab him with it. It hit my mark and it sunk into his stomach. He hissed in pain but did not release me. I pulled it out and attempted a second swing. It was an miscalculated move on my part. He was too quick. He had predicted my movements.

A growl rumbled in his chest and he pulled my hair harder reaching his other hand out to wrap around my wrist. He held tightly nearly crushing the bone in his grasp. "Drop it," He hissed venomously in my ear.

I shook my head against his hold refusing to give in to the request. Abe had been right all along. I was risking my life for the wrong reasons. I needed to get free. I needed to get home and away from this toxic love affair with death. Most of all, I needed to protect Lissa. Sensing that I wasn't about to comply with his demands, Dimitri slammed my hand against the hard metal rail of the bridge. There was a sickening crack and an intense pain shot up my entire arm. Despite my best attempts to hold it in, I screamed loudly. However, the act had the desired effect. I dropped the stake. It clattered against the metal grating before rolling off the bridge and down into the raging current below disappearing into the blackness.

"Why do you make me have to hurt you?" He roared pulling me up onto my feet by my hair. "This would have been so much easier if you had just accepted my offer and allowed me to awaken you," He raged infuriated by my resistance and attempt at escape.

I could feel the anger radiating off of him. My blood ran cold as I realized that there was no escape. I no longer had a weapon, and he was much stronger and more experienced than I was. There was no way I was going to survive this. No way that I could beat him, or kill him. He was simply too strong for me on my own even in his slightly weakened state. I had danced with the devil, and I had been defeated. Caught in his sinister clutches. As I came to this realization I stopped struggling. It was useless. This seemed to please him somewhat. He was in control now. I closed my eyes tightly refusing to allow him the satisfaction of my tears. I was afraid of what would happen. Would he turn me? Kill me? Punish me? I had no idea of knowing. "Please," I gasped through the pain coursing through my battered and brutalized body. I was desperate and I was certain that it showed through in my voice, as shaky as it was. "Please, kill me," I practically begged. Silent tears feel from my eyes and slipped down my cheeks. I just wanted it all to end. For all the physical and emotional pain to stop. It was too much. Despite everything that had happened, and was about to happen, I still loved him. Even as a Strigoi. He was still Dimitri. My Dimitri. I had tried to convince myself that he wasn't and that he was a monster, but I only felt as though I were lying to myself. Somewhere, he was still in there. Deep down.

Dimitri sighed releasing his hold on my wrist. Gently, his fingers stroked my face. It was an intimate gesture that I had not been expecting. I winced leaning away from his touch."My poor Roza," He began speaking softly as he brushed my hair away from my neck. "You think you have it all figured out, but you have no idea what I am capable of now that I am in charge." He continued his fingers like ice against my skin. There was an edge to his voice that I could not decipher.

My eyes widened at his words. He was in charge now and I had been the one who helped him. I had been the one to stake Galina. I had helped him defeat her and by doing so, he was able to kill the others that stood in his way. Had I simply just jumped from the window instead of looking back, I would not be here in this moment with him. Perhaps I may have made a clean escape. My compassion and my deep feelings for him had been my downfall. Dimitri had found my weakness and he was more than willing to exploit that weakness for his own benefit.

"It'll only hurt for a moment," He whispered against my ear before kissing my cheek.

Mentally, I began to prepare myself for the inevitable. I suppressed a sob as I pictured my friend's faces. This was the end. I would never see them again. If they did, they'd kill me, or I would kill them. These were the thoughts running through my mind as I felt his fingers tug my clothing away from my shoulder and place gentle kisses along my exposed skin. I felt little enjoyment from the contact. His fangs pressed against my skin and a rush of excitement flowed through me. I knew what would happen next and my body craved it. That knowledge sickened me. The moment his fangs pierced my flesh, it was all over. I was his. The intense pleasurable haze settled over me and my body hummed with enjoyment. This is what I wanted. What I needed. The moment his fangs pierced my flesh, I knew it was over. There was no going back. I belonged to him. I was a blood whore. A blood whore for a Strigoi. I was as good as dead, and I found that I didn't care. Slowly, I felt myself slipping into a dark abyss from which I may never return.

"Tonight I'm polluting your body

Your mind's so broken, and that means you're mine.

The children forever shattered, in the darkness you left behind.

And you can't crawl on back to your safe place

'Cause it's burnt to ashes, yeah it's gone.

And you can't find salvation

'Cause it's missing from your mind."

- Black Ink ~ Onision

* * *

><p>AN: I do not mean to portray Rose as weak, because she most certainly is not. I just want to explore a different course of events. Certain characters may change over time depending on the course of events this story takes. Will Rose become Strigoi? Or does Dimitri have other plans? Read and Review.<p> 


	2. Now You're Mine

**AN:** Hello again and thanks for showing interest and encouraging me to write this story. I intented to have this up much sooner, but I hit a few snags. That being said, I just want to throw it out there that I have extreme difficulty writing in first person. I tried my hardest to write this chapter in that fashion, but I scrapped it and re-wrote it this way. I hope that it works out okay and it's not a total mess. Personally, I think it turned out better and with less rambling. When I write in first person, I tend to write how I talk which doesn't work so well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.

**Black Ink**

_Chapter 1: Now You're Mine_

Her eyes fluttered open and all she could see was one massive blur. It took a moment for the room to stop spinning and for her vision to focus. Rose winced noting the throbbing pain in the back of her head. A heavy throb that dominated her thoughts. Even the dim light of the room irritated her. The blissful, drug-filled, haze that usually followed a Strigoi bite seemed strangely absent. She closed her eyes briefly forcing the pain in her head to the back of her mind. Thankfully that worked. At least, in the meantime it did. Once she managed to accomplish this, she looked around to get her bearings. However, when she moved to sit up, a sharp stabbing pain jolted up her right arm when she put weight on it. This caused her to cease any and all movement. The pain she was experiencing proved one thing, she was not Strigoi. Remaining calm, she looked down at her arm to investigate the cause of her pain. It was encased in a thick, plaster-like substance which kept the limb from shifting out of place. Confused she tossed the soft and fluffy blanket, resting over her form, aside and revealed her battered and bandaged legs. They were badly bruised and lined with cuts and abrasions, some new and some old. She followed the appendages down to her feet. Her left ankle rested on top of a pillow and was wrapped tightly and expertly to keep it from moving in a less than desirable way.

After assessing these injuries, Rose carefully turned sliding her legs off the bed and resting them on the cold, wooden floor. She took a deep breath preparing herself for the pain in her ankle but grimaced at the stab of pain in her ribs instead. That was when she realized that her chest was also wrapped up tightly. Somehow during the events of her escape she had injured her ribs as well. She tried to recall the moment when the injury had occurred but it all came up a jumbled mess. She felt like she was in a fog. Ignoring the pain in her head, she shook it an attempt to clear her thoughts. With her good arm, she reached up to touch her shoulder where Dimitri's fangs had pierced her flesh. Remnants of the puncture wounds remained and she could feel them underneath her finger tips, but they were old and crusted over letting her know that some measure of time had gone by. She hadn't imagined the incident of her escape. It had been real, but it made no sense to her. How was it possible for her to end up in a place like this? Well cared for, and cleaned up, but more or less unharmed. Unchanged. Everything Dimitri had said to her had hinted towards the outcome of her being awakened. It was perplexing that she was still, very much, alive. Maybe this was all just a dream. It certainly felt that way but the pain she felt radiating through her body was a constant reminder that it was all very real.

Looking down at her body, she took note that someone had changed her clothes. The sweater-dress and hooded sweater that she had been wearing were absent and instead she was dressed in a flimsy, and almost sheer black tank top and loose pink pj shorts. Both articles of clothing were soft and very comfortable, but the top left nothing to the imagination since you could almost see straight through it. After examining her own state, she took to inspecting the room that she had found herself in. This was, most definitely, not the apartment that she had been confined in before. Even with her suddenly questionable memory, she was certain of this. Gingerly, she rose to her feet taking great care to keep most of her body's weight on her left side and off of her injured ankle. Her legs shook a little unused to her weight. It had been some time since they were last used. Her legs gave out from under her and she grabbed onto the bedpost to steady herself. She winced at the dull ache that crept up her arm at the sudden movement, the injury forgotten in that instant. Using the post to support her weight, she righted herself waiting until the shaking subsided before releasing it. They settled after remaining fully upright for a few moments. Rose's whole body ached with the effort but she ignored it. There were more important matters at hand.

She carefully stepped away from the bed turning slowly to get a better look at her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was that there were no windows. Not surprising considering where she assumed she was. Dim lights lit the room giving it a dreamy and slightly romantic feel. The bed, on which she had been lying, was enormous and took up most the of the room. It was a tall four poster bed surrounded by thin red curtains. The fabric was sheer and soft to the touch. The blanket she had tossed aside was a deep shade of red and the sheets below were smooth like silk. Her fingers gently stroked the bedspread enjoying the coolness of the fabric against her skin. She smiled despite herself. She liked the luxury of it all. The walls were a shade of dark grey and the floors were dark hardwood. The only other furniture in the room was a dresser and a nightstand with a lamp resting on top. All looked like antiques. A mirror hung above the dresser creating a make-shift vanity. Though the room was quite large, it felt small.

Satisfied with her quick assessment, Rose shuffled along quietly to the dresser. As quietly as she could, she searched the doors for a sweater. She shivered as a cold travelled through her body from the floor. It didn't take long for her to find something suitable. She pulled the sweater on, thankful that it was a heavy knit. Although, she didn't bother searching for something to replace the shorts. Now that she was up and about, she felt the need to explore. She moved slowly and carefully being extra diligent to keep pressure off of her obviously sprained ankle. There was no need to cause anymore injury to herself. When she pressed down on the handle of the door, she was met with no resistance. It was unlocked. She half expected to confined to this one room. After opening the door she stepped over the threshold and out into a living area. The walls were a warmer colour in this room. It made it more inviting. They were a cream colour that went well with the floors. The same floors that resided in the bedroom. The temperature seemed to shift a good ten degrees lower from the bedroom to this one. Perhaps it was just her imagination but she didn't think it was. It was of no surprise to her that this room was also completely void of any windows. The apartment reminded her of a hotel room. There was a door to her left which appeared to be a bathroom but it was hard to tell with the door closed. A wooden table was pressed up against the wall to her right. It was small but sturdy with two chairs on either side. Both the table and chairs were crafted into one solid piece. Unbreakable. The sofa was the predominant piece of furniture in this room. The couch was large, plush, and looked both expensive and incredibly comfortable. It was upholstered in a rich green fabric. Mounted on the wall across from it, was a large LCD TV. It was currently turned off filling the room with an eerie silence that set her on edge. There was a bookshelf filled with books next to it. From her position couldn't make out any of the titles but she had a suspicion that they were something that she may like. There were two doors, one across the room, just beyond the couch. There was a keypad next to it, and this she assumed was the exit. The other door was made of steel and stood out against the cream coloured walls. Both doors possessed the same lock as the door to the apartment that she had resided in before. Scanning over the room again, it took her a moment to realize, that throughout her inspection, she had, had company.

Seated on the couch, much to her surprise, was Dimitri. His brown hair was pulled back and tied at the base of his neck keeping it away from his face. He looked almost relaxed, casual, with a book opened in his hands. A western. No surprise there. After a moment, he glanced up and met her gaze. Her heart stopped and a trickle of fear settled into the pit of her stomach. In that moment, she had forgotten that this wasn't a dream. The red-rimmed eyes staring back at her grounded her and brought Rose back to reality. It was like dumping a buck of ice water over yourself. His firm and stoic expression worried her more. The worst part was that she couldn't recall exactly why she was afraid of him. Hadn't she gotten over this feeling and overcome it? In her insecurity, she wrapped her arms around herself forcing out the slight chill in the room. The sweater was helping, but not enough.

This action seemed to distract him and his attention fell back to his book for a moment. He folded the corner of the page to mark his place. "I see you're awake," He commented tossing his book aside and devoting his full attention to his company.

Rose stared at him, too shocked to speak. After escaping and trying to kill him, miraculously, he had let her live. Not only that, but he had bandaged and treated her injuries. The emotions running through her barely registered as she gaped at him. Fear, anger, betrayal, love, and hope. Perhaps there was a small part of the man that she loved buried deep down inside this monster. She swallowed hard erasing these thoughts from her mind as she recalled the vicious glint in his eyes as he had hunted her down. Before she could dwell on it further, it quickly vanished into the mysterious haze that had consumed her memories. "Why am I here?" She questioned taking a cautious step backwards. A quiet nagging voice in the back of her mind said that he couldn't be trusted and to run away. Although it was barely above a whisper, she couldn't ignore it. It was an instinctual response to the potential danger surrounding her.

Rose's apprehension didn't seem to bother Dimitri in the slightest. In fact, he seemed to be expecting it. "We no longer have a deadline," He stated simply answering her question without delay. He shrugged his broad shoulders as he rose onto his feet. He played it off like the answer was so obvious, yet he was patient with her and explained further. "I'm in charge now, so I decided to bide my time. My intention is to keep you here as you are now. At least, until you're ready for me to awaken you." He said it so simply in a matter-of-fact fashion that left her completely baffled. This whole situation was just bizarre. "We have all the time in the world Roza."

The pieces weren't adding up. Nothing made sense. He had been so adamant, so eager and insistent that she make the decision for him awaken her. That she agree to allow him to turn her Strigoi. He had been desperate almost. It was very strange that seemed he was so relaxed about the situation now. What had changed? There were too many inconsistencies with the events in her mind that Rose just couldn't make heads or tales of it all. It felt as though it were all just out of her reach taunting her."But why?" She found herself asking. She tilted her head to the side slightly her confusion clearly evident on her face.

Dimitri sighed but did not seem irritated by her questioning. Slowly, he approached her keeping his body language as non-threatening as possible. She remained rooted to her spot simply watching him intently with apprehension. "Is is not obvious by now Roza," He questioned his tone taking on a gentle note. He stopped his stride a few steps from her and reached out resting his hands on her shoulders. Rose automatically flinched under his touch but he seemed to pay it no mind. "I've grown rather fond of you despite you're rebellious nature."

This didn't satisfy her. All it did was create more questions. "But you tried to kill me," She remarked taking another step back letting his hands fall off her shoulders and back to his sides.

His expression hardened at this accusation, "And you tried to kill me," was his blunt retort. Rose winced as though she were slapped in the face. She wasn't sure why, but those words stung and her heart dropped at the icy tone that had slithered back into his voice. He paused for a moment watching the shift in her expression at his words. It was obvious to him that they had hurt her. He knew her well enough. "It would take a lot for me to kill you. What you've done, isn't enough." He added a smirk spreading across his handsome features.

She looked down unable to hold his gaze any longer. Those red rimmed eyes taunted her, reminding her of what had happened. It was like he knew a secret that she did not and he relished in that knowledge. Rose pushed that aside noticing that his statement seemed oddly familiar but she couldn't recall where from. Her expression fell and she frowned at this observation. Looking down, she caught sight of Herself and once again and recalled the plethora of injuries littering her body. She lifted up my plaster-cast arm inspecting it briefly. "You bandaged me," she stated reluctantly raising her eyes to meet his once more. "Why?" There was a hint of suspicion and accusation in her voice as she spoke.

"You seem so surprised that I would help you," He mused watching her carefully never taking his eyes off of her. Not even for a moment. "You were injured, and I called someone in who owed me a favour. It's the least I could do considering," He explained allowing his sentence to trail off without further explanation assuming that she could piece it all together without his help.

He was wrong. It seemed the longer she remained in his presence, the more muddled her memory became. Rose ran her hands through her hair, wincing at the pain caused from the gentle tug. Her headache was beginning to return at full force. "I don't remember," She mumbled biting her bottom lip. She didn't mean to say it out loud and it didn't go unnoticed by Dimitri.

He reached out and gently grabbed a hold of her wrist gently untangling it from her long chocolate locks. She tensed up at his touch. He seemed unaffected. "You should rest," He informed her releasing his hold on her and allowing her hand to come to rest at her side. "Your body is still healing."

She shook off his statement, bypassing it all together. "How long was I out?" she probed still trying to figure out the strange direction in which this whole ordeal had taken.

He hesitated before responding calmly. "Three days," was his flat response. However, he quickly glossed over this and focused Rose's attention elsewhere. "Is the pain bothering you? I could fetch some more pain killers or sedatives if you wish," He questioned releasing her wrist allowing his fingers linger, slightly longer than they should have, before removing his hand completely.

His diversionary tactic seemed to work as Rose shook her head again. She refused to acknowledge the pain this time. It was nothing that she couldn't handle. "I'm okay, I just feel a little rundown and sore," She admitted finally letting her guard down a bit. If Dimitri was going to hurt her, he would have by now. He had, had ample opportunity to do so therefore, there was no sense being afraid of him. At least, that's what her mind was telling her as the nagging voice that had popped up before began to fade out. It must have been her own insecurities and reservations that had caused such a reaction.

He nodded accepting her dismissal of the idea. Her response was satisfactory. He turned around heading back towards the couch, "It's to be expected. I hurt you more than I originally thought."

Rose winced at his admission. Looking at him now, she had a hard time recalling exactly what had happened when she attempted her escape. Not only that, but everything throughout the whole ordeal since she had been detained was all a blur. Random thoughts and incoherent images flashed,out of sequence and lacking detail, in and out of her mind. It was as if they were glossed over, or partially erased, altered in some way. Certain things remained in full detail. These were mostly snippets of conversations with Dimitri or intimate moments they had shared during the course of her captivity. Her mind was a jumbled mess and trying to sort all the information out was making her headache worse. She sighed rubbing her temple with her good hand to hopefully soothe the dull throb. Considering the facts, Rose believed that she remembered everything, but her usual clarity was absent. Completely missing. What she could recall took her up to the moment that she had pulled off the ring Oksana had given to her. After that, everything simply went black.

'_What had happened exactly?' _She wondered looking down at her hand. Instantly, she noticed that the ring was missing. There was a faint groove in her finger where the ring had been but that was the only evidence that proved she hadn't imaged that too. '_Did I lose it?' _ She asked herself inaudibly staring down at her hand. Only vague images came to mind recalling her fight with Dimitri as she was determined to escape. This only compounded with the other inconsistencies making her more confused than she had been moments before. _'Why did I try to escape? Didn't I like it here? Didn't I want to be here?' _ Her eyebrows furrowed in thought as she sorted through these questions pondering them and trying to put the events in order and recall the holes in her memory. She was unsuccessful.

"What's wrong Roza?" Dimitri asked suddenly appearing beside her. It was like he had materialized out of thin air. Rose jumped in surprise at his sudden closeness. She must have zoned out lost in her own thoughts. He regarded her with curiosity. "You look lost." He commented watching her expression closely.

She glanced up at him expecting concern to be present in his features, but she was disappointed. The softness she had anticipated was no where to be seen. His eyes bore into her and it became obvious that he was studying her. Inspecting her with critical eyes, his face masked of any emotion. Rose shook her head eliminating her numerous questions for the time being. "Nothing," was her slightly delayed reply. She ignored the stab of pain that shot through her skull from the rapid movement of her head. "I just, have a headache," She admitted dropping her hand back down to her side.

He nodded accepting her response although his stare was still intently focused on her. He was searching for something in her expression to reveal what was on her mind. After a moment, he shifted his gaze away from her face. He shrugged his shoulders accepting her reply. "That is to be expected. You've been through quite the ordeal." He remarked resting a hand on her lower back, "You should rest." The subtle touch sent a wave of warmth through her body as he attempted to steer her back into the bedroom.

She shifted away from his touch. Despite the heat it generated inside of her, it felt wrong all at the same time. "I feel fine. I think I've rested enough," Rose disagreed dismissing his suggestion politely. Truly she felt that she could use more sleep but she wasn't about to admit that to him. "What I could really go for right now is some food," She confessed feeling her stomach begin to protest it's empty state. It did not come as a surprise considering the circumstances. If she believed what Dimitri had told her, she hadn't eaten in nearly four days. Not since before her failed escape attempt.

He looked slightly annoyed at this. "You can eat later," He stated coldly his voice firm and commanding. It became obvious that he was unwilling to relent on the matter and allow her to dictate her own needs without an argument.

It was becoming apparent that he wanted her locked back up inside the bedroom. This created more questions for her to ponder. She wasn't overly concerned about her body's condition. She would heal given time and no real amount of rest could speed that process along. She was battered, bruised, and suffering from a rapidly growing headache, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Perhaps it was her stubborn nature or defiant tenancies trying to creep back into her that made her so eager to explore when he wanted to contain her.

Before she could take more than three steps away from her captor, his hand clamped down on her shoulder preventing her from moving any farther. He spun her back around to face him, a displeased look etched into his features. "Why do you insist on being difficult?" He asked lowering his intense gaze to lock with hers once more.

Her breathing hitched at the harsh tone of his voice as he spoke. _'Where have I heard that before?'_ She wondered growing frustrated with the constant holes popping up within her memories. "I'm not being difficult," She spat back shrugging her shoulder in an effort to dislodge his hand. His grip held firm. "Look I'm hungry, sore, and very confused about this whole situation," She continued her voice rising in volume as she spoke. "If you could feed me, or tell me what's going on I would be more obedient," She remarked changing tactics realizing that being forceful and stubborn wasn't getting her anywhere with him. He was immune.

However, her outburst had only added to his irritated state. It may not have shown in his face but his body language said enough. They stared at one another for a long moment neither refusing to back down and look away. She braced herself preparing for the possibility that he would lash out at her. She was surprised however, when he merely nodded in agreement. "Alright," He spoke up after a small, but heavy, pause. "I will see about getting you something to eat, if you agree to go back to bed afterwards."

It wasn't what she had wanted entirely, but it was a compromise. She could accept that. There was no point in arguing further because it would get her no where. A small smile broke out on her face as she nodded gratefully. "I would like that," She replied accepting his terms. Anything to fill her empty stomach.

He stood to his full height and stepped away from her. His expression shifted and resumed it's usual emotionless state. "I will return in a little while," He announced grabbing his duster, which had been folded over the back of one of the dining chair. He shrugged it on before heading towards the heavier of the two doors. The steel door. He punched in the code and turned back to her. "Feel free to get comfortable. This is your home now." Then he was gone.

Rose stared at the door which he had exited digesting his words. Her thoughts swirled around her head mixing together and becoming entangled forming a large ball of frustration in the process. This wasn't her home. The academy was her home, or was it? The puzzle pieces were too numerous and the shapes wouldn't fit together. It was a never-ending cycles that left her feeling lost and on the verge of losing her mind. She rationalized that she was simply thinking too hard. Over thinking something needlessly that would eventually be explained. There was no sense in stressing herself to sort it out, for that just made it worse. Given time all the information would simply fall into place. After she had talked herself out of her own head, she shuffled over to the couch. She sighed happily sinking into the soft cushions. It was like sitting on a cloud and she was instantly comfortable and unwilling to move. She grabbed the remote off of the small end table beside her and turned on the TV. Shifting through the numerous channels, most of which were in Russian, she felt her eyes beginning to droop and it wasn't long until she fell asleep.

A loud bang yanked Rose out of the comfort of her nap. She awoke with a start bolting up from her relaxed position on the couch instantly alert. Her heart pounded in her chest as her eyes frantically scanned the room searching for the source of the disturbance. Her eyes fell onto the tall intruder standing by the door and she let out a small sigh of relief. It was Dimitri. Instantly, his eyes were on her. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face, but it was only a flash and in a fraction of a second it disappeared. Rose blinked a few times trying to decipher if she had imagined the small display of emotion. It was entirely possible. By this point, she was certain that she was going completely insane. Thankfully, her small nap had one positive effect, her headache had dissipated.

Dimitri said nothing and walked towards the table. He placed a greasy paper bag down onto the surface along with a wax cup. A fast food meal. She had been so distracted by his sudden return and his expression that she had failed to notice the delicious odour of fatty, greasy, foodstuffs that had now consumed the room. Rose's mouth began to salivate and her stomach growled loudly as she eagerly inhaled the heavenly aroma. Her tongue slid across her lips as she closed her eyes to better appreciate the scent.

Dimitri watched her with amusement. She fascinated him. "Are you going to smell it, or eat it?" He spoke up suddenly interrupting her love affair with her sense of smell.

This snapped the brunette out of her daze. Wasting no time, Rose stood up and rushed over to the table. She plopped down onto one of the chairs grabbing the bag tightly in her hands. Dimitri sat down opposite of her and watched as she ripped the bag open and pulled the contents out. Three hamburgers, fries, and what looked like some kind of pie. Food was food. Tearing the wrapper from one of the burgers she bit into the warm and salty sandwich. She moaned in delight at the taste of it. It tasted far better than it smelled. Suddenly realizing how hungry she had become she made quick work of the food. She consumed them so quickly that one would have asked if she had chewed since she practically inhaled the meal that had been provided for her. All the while, Dimitri sat silently and patiently waiting for her to finish.

Afterwards, she leaned back in the chair sighing contently. That was exactly what she had needed. "Fast food never should have been invented," She remarked resting her hand over her full stomach. She was stuffed. "Did you get that yourself?" She wondered tilting her head to the side in her curiosity.

"No, it's the middle of the day," He remarked still studying her every move and gesture. "I had one of the humans retrieve it for me. I would have a hard time passing for human in any capacity," He admitted folding his hands on the table in front of him.

An image of a dark haired woman flashes in front of her eyes at the mention of a human servant. "Inna?" She asked recalling the name with complete confidence. It was one of the few things she could remember.

Dimitri scowled at the name. Anger flickered in his eyes for a moment before disappearing again. "Inna is no longer employed here," He remarked coldly. "She had outworn her usefulness."

Rose frowned. Inna had never really been kind to her, but couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman. It was her misguided love for Nathan that had kept her bound to this world. She couldn't hold that against the human woman. She could only imagine what Dimitri's words actually meant. Rose clicked her tongue, "That's too bad," was all she could say to that information. "Why did you keep me, but get ride of her?" She questioned with only a momentary pause.

"I'm keeping you safe," He informed her unperturbed by her enquiry. He had anticipated as much. "You've made a lot of enemies amongst the Strigoi," He began taking this time to clean up after her. He rose from the chair gathering up the discarded food wrappers and shoving them inside the ripped paper bag. "I can protect you only if you remain here with me. You want to be here with me don't you?" He asked glancing at her in his peripheral vision.

The way he was constantly staring at her was completely unnerving. Despite this, and his frequents shifts of temperament, she still felt completely at ease with him. It was strange how she no longer felt threatened by his presence as she had when she had first laid eyes on him. It felt comfortable, as if he were a Dhampir again. She liked that. It made her feel safe. She considered his words and nodded meekly suddenly feeling tired once more. It seemed her short nap didn't have a long lasting effect. "I do," She informed him before yawning.

This did not do unnoticed by Dimitri. "Are you ready to head back to bed?" He suggested sensing the shift in her mood.

She nodded wordlessly and rose to her feet as well. She recalled her time hunting the Strigoi with the unpromised and torturing them for information on Dimitri and she did not doubt his words. Something in her expression must have given away her train of thought because she was pulled out of her thoughts by Dimitri's hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly at the unexpected contact.

"Are you alright?"

She took a deep breath steadying herself. She was far too jumpy for her liking. "Yes, just thinking is all," She replied running her fingers through her hair.

"You spend far too much time in your head," He commented a smirk tugging at his lips.

She looked up at him surprised by his words. In that moment she had the answer to her failing memory fall into her lap._'Is he using compulsion on me?' _She wonderedbriefly. As quickly as this thought processed through her mind, it vanished. Wiped clean as if it had never existed. She blinked a few times simply staring up at Dimitri with a blank look on her face.

"Is something wrong Roza?" He asked reaching out and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ears.

She shook her head looking down at the floor, "No, just can't seem to remember something," was her mumbled response.

He cupped her face, tilting her head back up to meet his gaze. "Forget about it and focus on me now Roza," He reasoned his voice suddenly changing to a more seductive tone. His voice was low and thick with desire.

She stared up at him feeling her body heat up from the way he had spoken her nickname. He was the only one who had ever called her that, and she loved it. Suddenly, she felt drawn in to him desire flooding through her veins. As if sensing this he leaned down capturing her lips in a firm and dominating kiss. She couldn't help but yield to him and return it. There was a strange warmth about him that had been missing before. It wasn't like it had been back at the Academy, when he was alive, but it was more than it had been the last time that she had kissed him. Before she had plunged the chair leg into his heart. '_Why had I done that?'_ She asked herself. Something didn't seem right about this. However, she pushed that thought from her mind and focused herself on the moment at hand. Whatever it was, it wasn't important right at this particular moment. The only thing she cared about was the feel of his lips, and body, pressed against hers. His tongue ran across her bottom lip and she eagerly parted them to allow him access.

Deepening the kiss, he lifted her into his arms, resting his hands underneath her bottom easily supporting her weight. In return, she wrapped her legs around his waist pressing herself against his hard muscled body. She molded to him perfectly. He manoeuvred them through the opened doorway and back into the bedroom where she had been resting. Supporting her with only one arm, he closed the door behind them. It wouldn't have mattered since they didn't really need the privacy. They were completely alone.

Immediately he brought her over to the bed and laid her down gently. In doing so he pulled his lips from hers earning a whine from Rose at the loss of contact. She almost felt as if he were merely teasing her with his touch like he had been doing before she had tried escape. He would only let it go on for so long before pulling back and it had been extremely disappointing. He'd get her all hot and bothered and just leave her like without giving her the satisfaction she desired. She craved his touch. She needed and desired it so badly that it was all her mind could focus on. He seemed to sense this and smirked at the small complaint that floated from her lips, but he said nothing in response. Instead, he leaned down and kissed her again. This time it was more urgent than before. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck in an effort to hold him there. His hands made quick work of the buttons on her sweater sliding them past the fabric and underneath the thin shirt below. She gasped at the electric shock that she felt as his bare skin came into contact with hers. It excited her and sent a wave of heat in between her legs. It made her shiver. It was strange how his mere touch could have such a profound effect on her body. His hand slipped underneath her supporting her back. With little effort he lifted her off the bed and made quick work of her clothing. He tossed it aside with no regard as to where the assorted garments landed. He laid her back down on the bed leaving the bandages across her ribs in place.

His hands caressed her body sensuously trailing kisses down her neck to her collar bone. Deciding to return his attentions, Rose tugged at the hem of his shirt eager to be rid of it. He pulled away from her in order to remove the useless article of clothing. In seconds it disappeared along with the rest of his clothes. He was just as naked as she was and she couldn't help but blush at this. It was nothing she hadn't seen before but it just seemed different somehow. Her fingers slid up the muscular planes of his chest enjoying the feel of the hard flesh beneath her finger tips.

He hovered over her, kissing her again before whispering in her ear. "Do you want this?"

She paused briefly at this. She recalled him asking her that question before. She had said no, and quite adamantly. '_Why?'_ She wondered looking up at the man she loved._ 'Love? Why would I refuse him? If loved him why wouldn't I want this?'_ She thought her foggy memories making it nearly impossible to recall the event or bring any reasoning to mind. The matter was slightly disconcerting. Her memory had never been this bad before. It was nagging at her, but his lips against pressing against her skin provided a good distraction from her wandering mind, and forced her to push it aside and focus on his roaming hands. He lifted his gaze locking eyes with her once again. Any and all thoughts apart from him instantly left her mind. Nothing else was important. The only thing that mattered was him and her together and the way he made her feel. She knew her answer this time.

"More than anything," She breathed leaning into his touch desperate for more. He had a strange magnetizing and hypnotic effect on her. There was no way she could even begin to explain it.

He smirked at her reply, and said nothing further. He spread her legs apart sliding his cold hands down her thighs. The action made her shiver both from the cold and from the delightful anticipation. He positioned himself between her legs placing them on either side of his hips. It appeared he was just as eager as she was. She gasped loudly as he slid into her. Her eyes fluttered closed as an intense wave of both excitement and pleasure rushed through her body. It was everything she had anticipated, and more. She relished in the feel of him. It was almost exactly as she remembered and she quickly found that the absence of warmth no longer bothered her. The cooling touch of his skin felt so right against her heated flesh. It was perfect. He paused for a moment giving her some time to adjust before he began to thrust. She could tell he was holding back, but surprisingly it didn't bother her. He knew exactly what to do in order to make her body sing. The pleasure completely eliminated any pain her body had previously been experiencing.

Their rhythm started slow as they reacquainted themselves with one another and adjusted to the changes that had taken place. His one hand gripped her thigh keeping her exactly where he wanted her. It wasn't long before he picked up the pace and the pleasure coursing through her intensified. She moved with his rolling her hips to meet with his eliciting moans and groans from both parties. It seemed to last only moments before she felt herself winding up for her release. Her breath came out in small gasps as his speed increased again. His back arched and his lips brushed against the veins in her neck. She shuddered at sensation. A rush flowed through her as she felt his fangs graze against her skin. It was the exact feeling she needed to push her over the edge. She cried out as her orgasm began to take hold. In an instant, his fangs plunged into her flesh.

She sighed with happiness as he bit into her neck, drawing blood in a slow and sensuous way. She moaned feeling her body high mixing with the endorphins creating a mind high as well. She was lost in the bliss of it all. No wonder blood whores enjoyed this so much. She was on cloud nine, soaring through the air above the world. It made her feel like she could conquer anything, like she was unstoppable. His thrusts continued as he fed reaching his own release shortly after hers. When his movements stilled, pulled his lips away from her neck licking the excess blood off of his lips. He paused for a moment looking down at Rose's glazed expression a look of triumph on his face. He had conquered and tamed the wild girl. She was no threat to him and controlling her was proving to be way too easy. Much easier than he had originally anticipated. She was his.

She could barely focus, but she let out a cry of disappointment as he separated his body from hers. He chuckled in amusement at this response. He ran his fingers through her hair, leaning down and kissing her cheek softly. His gaze locked onto hers again and she couldn't help the shiver that ran up her spine. "Sleep now my Roza." His voice was soft and smooth like velvet.

She couldn't help but comply to his gentle urgings. She curled up in the comfort of the numerous pillows ans blankets, completely content with the happy and numb feeling coursing through her buzzing body. Suddenly, she felt completely exhausted.. It could have been a lasting effect of her injuries, the activity they had just engaged in, or the blood loss but she didn't care which. She was happy. Dimitri pulled the blanket over her and she sighed contently as her head came to rest on the pillow. His fingers ran through her hair again and it had an intense calming effect. Immediately, she felt herself nodding off into sleep. She lost track of the world as she fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.

"Numbness surrounding your senses,

I coil around you, now you're mine.

And you can't escape from the reason,

Bursting throughout you now you're gone."

- Black Ink ~ Onision

* * *

><p>AN: What has Dimitri done to Rose? I think this turned out way better than my original piece. I kept the same framework, just fiddled with the words and what not. I hope this gives you a hint as to what Dimitri's intentions with Rose may be.<p> 


	3. Numb Me Sweetly

**AN:** I was really sceptical in posting this story and seeing your overwhelming support makes me smile. Thank you. I wanted to have this up sooner, but I am an expert procrastinator and am easily distracted. Anyways, here is the next instalment. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.

**Black Ink**

_Chapter 2: Numb Me Sweetly _

Rose felt like she was in Heaven. Light as a feather, floating on air. For the first time, in what felt like an eternity, she was at peace with herself and what surrounded her. She was on cloud nine filled with a sense of completion which she had not felt since the night in the cabin, before the attack. The night her life had changed. Whether it was for the better, or for worse, had yet to be determine. All she knew was that she was happy. She sighed contently basking in the bliss of it all not fully realizing that she was being pulled into a spirit dream.

The dream-scape changed around her. Swirling colours surrounding her setting against the plain white background. They painted the canvas taking over the space mimicking her emotions. She lied in a meadow amongst a field of flowers. It smelled of lavender. She liked lavender. She closed her eyes inhaling the scent. It assaulted her senses in the most pleasant way. The bright sun above beat down on her bathing her in it's warmth. A small smile spread tugged at her lips. This was perfect. The dream was morphing around her creating physical manifestations of her contentment. The flowers, the meadow, the soft grass beneath her, it was all too perfect. In her euphoria, she couldn't bother with much of an illusion for herself. She could care less. All she bothered with was the return of her clothing since she knew she was about to have company.

"Little Dhampir?"

Rose opened her eyes, a dreamy smile spreading across her lips. She recognized that voice as well as the nickname. She sat up running her fingers through the soft blades of grass as she did. Her chocolate eyes met emerald green. "Adrian Ivashkov," She greeted, stretching out her back. The strain loosened some of the tension residing in the muscles. "My favourite drunken royal. What are you doing here?" She asked draping her hair over her shoulder and playing with the ends of her curls. The movement sheltered the bite marks on her neck from view. She did not want to have to explain herself to him. He had no right to make judgements on her and he would if he knew.

At first he was speechless. He gaped at her taking in her appearance. The bags under her eyes, the pale complexion that was normally tan, the bruises, cuts, and bandages that adorned her body, it shocked him. However, it was the glazed look of her eyes and the the hollow sound of her voice that caught his attention most. She seemed a shell of her usual vibrant self. All the colour had drained from her leaving a grey husk in it's wake. Her aura reflected this. It was usually dark, but that was nothing compared to what he was seeing now. Dark shadows rippled out from her body becoming larger, surrounding her and wrapping themselves around her. Suffocating her. She was shrouded by death and decay. He blinked hearing her voice. He had been so distracted by her aura that he had failed to notice her speaking at first. Her voice sounded so foreign to him. He shook his head, masking his emotions as best he could. "I came to check on you," He informed her taking note of the cast on her arm and the bandages around her ribs and ankle. "Seems you ran into some trouble," He stated gesturing to her state.

Rose looked down at herself and shrugged. "I'm fine, no need to worry yourself about that," She informed him her voice flat and dismissive. She slowly rose to her feet standing at her full height. The grass tickled her feet and the flowers blooming around her brushed against her skin caressing her with their satin petals. "I'll heal." She informed him casually wishing that he pay no further attention to her injuries. They were irrelevant in the dream world for she couldn't feel them. However, she didn't bother to wish them away.

"What happened?" He probed knowing that one hell of a fight had to have taken place for her to come out so bludgeoned. Rose had always been tough. One of the strongest people he knew.

His question was not entirely unreasonable. She knew that she must be some kind of sight. She blinked a few times before her face contorted into one of complete concentration. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to recall the origin of her injuries. It was blank. How strange that was. She shook her head after struggling to remember for a short few moments, "I don't remember," was her honest and confused response. She glanced up at him, but seemed unconcerned for the lapse in her memory. "Why can't I remember?" She asked him regardless, tilting her head to the side. With that gesture, her hair slipped from her shoulder exposing the marks on her neck. She was eerily calm about the matter.

The way she spoke set him on edge. Adrian's eyes caught the movement of her hair and held in his surprise at the sight of the rapidly forming bruise. It was red, swollen, angry and irritated. He pushed it out of his mind, taking note to investigate further. "I couldn't tell you. What's the last thing you do remember?" He questioned watching her intently.

The intense look of concentration remained on her face as she struggled with the sea of memories washing over her. She sucked in a breath shaking her head to clear her mind. It worked. Her expression changed forming into a scowl. "I don't want to play twenty questions," She snapped crossing her arms over her chest. He was too nosey and she didn't feel like entertaining his enquiries. It was her business, not his. "Leave it alone."

Adrian blinked in confusion. Her sudden shift in mood was unexpected. Something wasn't right. The bite marks he suspected she had were attest to that. He took a step towards her but was surprised when her eyes widened and she moved backwards as if to keep distance between them. He paused stunned by the action. It was almost as if she were afraid of him, "Why are you backing away from me?" He asked calling her out on the behaviour.

She stopped staring at him, but said nothing. Her expression was one of anxiety and uncertainty. Her voice shook slightly as she spoke, "I don't know," She replied running her fingers through hair and shifting her feet nervously but mindful of his accusation. However, she remained rooted in the same spot. She was obviously flustered.

"You don't have to be scared of me." He informed her firmly.

She sucked in a breath wincing at the slight harshness in his voice. "I know."

Adrian closed the distance between them being sure to proceed with caution. He didn't want to spook her again. Her eyes remained fixed on him, and she didn't move again. He reached out and brushed her hair off of her shoulder inspecting the wounds that resided there more closely. They were very deep, made by sharp teeth. As he had suspected, they were vampire bites. The wounds were deep and oozing. Blood had congealed around the openings halting the blood flow and building up into an almost, jelly-like state. A blush spread onto her cheeks and she looked away from him as if embarrassed or ashamed. Gently, he reached out to touch them but she flinched away from his touch, backing away again. Hurriedly she brushed her hair back over the marks again hiding then in the only way she knew how. She hated his critical stare. She just wanted him to go away and leave her alone. She glared at him.

He was unaffected by her harsh gaze. "Looks like they hurt," He remarked with a tight lipped smile. Her reactions to him were frustrating and by the looks of those bites, they were fresh. He suddenly felt disappointed in her. She was degrading herself by becoming something she had always hated. A blood whore. However, he couldn't help the feeling that something was completely amiss.

"I don't mind at all," She informed his with a shrug, her voice firm and strong once again. Her moment of weakness and fear left behind. "I like it."

Typical response. "Where are you Rose?" He asked staring at her with deep pain shining in his eyes. Seeing her like this was very difficult for him. Rose had always been so strong-willed and feisty. The Rose Hathaway that stood before him was none of those things.

A goofy smile spread across her face which was very uncharacteristic of her. "Somewhere nice," She stated in response her eyes fluttering closed as she felt a comforting presence wrap around her. It eased the situation letting her fears and doubts wash away with that embrace. "Yes, somewhere very nice."

The darkness surrounding Rose swelled and the dream around them began to collapse. His hold on the dream was failing and the image of her before him was fading. "Stay with me Rose," He called to her with a desperate edge to his voice. He felt himself being pushed backwards out of the dream. He clung to it with all the strength he could. "Where are you?" He asked again more insistent than he had been before. He needed an answer.

Before she completely disappeared from view, she uttered three small words that provided him with the information that he wanted. "I'm in Russia."

* * *

><p>Adrian snapped out of his trance instantly. His vision swam and he forced his eyes closed to stop the room from spinning. After a few moments, he dared to open his eyes again. His vision focused and he found himself in his room in the guest residence at St. Vladimir's Academy. He sat up in bed gasping for breath. Something had forced him out of the dream. Something that was much stronger than he was. The shock of being knocked out of the dream world like that had left him slightly disoriented. There was no way that Rose was capable of performing such a feat. Whatever ,or whomever, it was, was more versed in psychic abilities than he was. All things considered, that was both shocking and alarming. There was something sinister and evil the situation that made Adrian's blood run cold. The darkness enveloping her was great cause for concern. She seemed happy, but that happiness did not reflect in her eyes. Her eyes were hollow. Empty like her voice had been. Void of any emotion what so ever. He suspected that nothing was as it seemed.<p>

He ran his hands through his hair suddenly feeling helpless. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong and he felt compelled to help her. To save her from whatever darkness that was trying to claim her. Instantly, his thoughts turned to Lissa. She would feel the same. As that thought struck him, he jumped off of the bed realizing that he needed to tell her what he had seen and what he had just discovered while it was still fresh in his mind. Before any of the details were forgotten. Rose needed help and he wasn't about to ignore his instincts and just leave her there to rot. Something had to be done.

Something had told him to check on her. A deep nagging feeling that had been weighing him down since the last time he had left her. Even after she insisted that he leave her alone and openly expressed this opinion to him, something didn't sit right with him. After seeing her condition, He was glad that he ignored her request and followed his gut. Seeing her brought back the feelings that he felt for her. The ones he had buried deep inside himself to keep them safe and to protect himself from them He couldn't let anything bad happen to her. Not if he had the power to stop it.

He quickly dressed and left his room. He hurried down the hallway and made his way outside without paying any attention to those around him. It was early in the evening, just before classes for the underage Moroi. If he hurried, he could catch Lissa before she headed to her first class. Hopeful, he picked up his pace not caring for the strange looks he received from the students. He could care less about them, or their opinion of him. It was completely irrelevant. He was a man on a mission. It took him less than five minutes for him to reach Lissa's dorm.

He paid no attention to the female guardian at the front desk and rushed passed not stopping when she called out to him. It was easy for him to navigate the halls. He had been here many times to talk to the princess for their private practices. It was the safest and most private place at their disposal next to the archives in the chaptel. He stopped outside her door, wasting no time by knocking on the door rapidly.

It only took seconds for the door to open and the surprised face of Vasilisa Dragomir to peek out. His slightly disheveled appearance was rather unusual as was his presence at this early in the evening. He usually slept late. "Adrian, what do you want?" She asked him as she opened the door wider permitting him to enter her room.

He slipped inside wordlessly, shutting the door behind him. He didn't want anyone to interrupt them or to hear their discussion. This was a complete private and confidential topic of discussion. He turned back to her noting the concerned gleam in her eyes. Making his decision, he blurted out the cause of his intrusion. "I contacted Rose," He began shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. His fingers wrapped around his lighter and he fiddled with it to help keep him from spewing it all out at once. He needed to keep calm.

She quirked an eyebrow crossing her arms over her chest. She was not impressed by his revelation. "And you had to run all the way over here to tell me because?" She asked slightly annoyed by him. If that was all he had come to tell her, she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

He shook his head fervently. "No, you don't understand. Something is going on with her and I don't like the looks of it," He continued crossing her room to gaze out her window. "You should have seen her Lis." He remarked shaking his head in disbelief. He still couldn't believe how far she had fallen so quickly.

"What are you talking about Adrian, what is going on with Rose?" She asked feeling a knot forming in her stomach at the tone of her friend's voice. He was deeply troubled and fear began to blossom within her. His words and behaviour were worrisome. If he was this disjointed about something, it had to be serious.

He explained everything. Every small detail that he could recall. The hollowness of her eyes, the cold detached tone of her voice, her aura, her erratic behaviour, the bite marks, how aloof she was when it came to discussing her injuries, and most of all, how she had backed away from him. She had been afraid of him. Even if it had only been for a moment. The only thing he purposefully withheld from her was the knowledge that he had been pushed out of the dream. Until he was certain what had happened, that would stay with him. It didn't concern her. During his explanation, they had migrated to her bed both of them sitting down on the comfortable piece of furniture.

Once he finished his tale, silence enveloped the two spirit users as Lissa digested the information. It was all quite alarming and she fully understood his need to seek her out. She sighed looking down to her hands which were folded in her lap. "I can see why you're worried," She began considering the facts carefully before speaking. "But I think you might be overreacting just a little bit."

Adrian blinked a few times processing her words. He snorted his expression darkening as he felt anger begin to seep into him. "You didn't see her, and you didn't see the darkness around her. How can you say something like that?"

"I know how you feel about her," Lissa admitted turning her gaze to the man beside her. "When love is involved it clouds ones judgement and people make irrational decisions."

He snapped irritated by her lack of reaction. He had expected her to be upset, or display some kind of concern or emotion. She was so poised and in control. It was infuriating. "What are you trying to say?" He asked watching her intently.

She sighed again. "You're getting ahead of yourself. I know what you're thinking and it's not that I don't care. I'm worried about her too." was her guarded response as she read his body language. It was easy for her to tell that he was not pleased or happy with her reaction. She wanted to be outraged and she wanted to jump at the chance to help her troubled friend, but she had to be realistic. One of them had to keep a level head and she was the obvious candidate. "But there is little that we can do and even if she were in great danger we're in no position to help her."

"We have to try," He insisted jumping to his feet. He was determined to get her to see his point and side with him. He didn't understand why she was against him in this matter. "We need to find her and bring her back before we lose her. She's wasting away and the longer we sit around here discussing it, she's getting worse."

Lissa shook her head, "We wouldn't know where to start. Russia is a big place. If she had given more information then I would take it into consideration, but as it stands, I can't see us running off to Russia being of any use."

An annoyed sigh pushed passed Adrian's lips. This conversation was not going how he envisioned. Suddenly, the pieces clicked in his head. He knew a way to find a good starting point. It was only a phone call away. "Who do you think financed her little 'vacation'?" He asked her crossing his arms over his chest. _'How had I not thought of this before?'_ he asked himself recalling his conversation with the brunette before she had left.

This revelation made her look at him with surprise clearly evident on her face. She hadn't been expecting him to say something like that. "You did?" She asked letting the implication of his words seep in. This new information answered a lot of the questions she had been asking herself since Rose's departure over a month ago. Now it became obvious to her how Rose had funded her endeavor. She should have realized this fact much sooner.

He nodded stiffly in confirmation. She probably thought him a fool, but he didn't care. "She never told me where she was going or why, just that it was important," He explained looking down at the floor as he recalled how she had used his attraction and feelings towards her to her advantage. She had played him, and he had let her. It wasn't something he was entirely proud of. "I never questioned her for an answer and I trusted her. I set up an account for her, credit card and all. All I have to do is make a few calls and I can get the statements from that account," was the conclusion as he scratched the back of his neck.

She shook her head at the absurdity of it all. "Why on earth would you do that?" She questioned suddenly angry with him. It was thanks to him that Rose was able to leave. Though there was no doubt in her mind that she would have left regardless, he just made it much easier for her to do so. It hurt and her narrowed and accusatory expression reflected this.

"Because she asked me to. Actually it was more like she begged me to," He furthered his explanation fiddling with the lighter in his pocket. "She was hurting, I had to help her."

The princess sighed heavily, but made no attempt at a reply. She didn't know what to say. Part of her wanted to scream at him, but that wouldn't solve her problem or make her feel any better. Her life had not been the same since Rose left. A part of her was missing and her chest ached with the loss of it. She glanced at her nightstand noticing the familiar piece of jewelry lying there. She reached out, picking up the chotki in her hand. She stroked it fondly remembering all that it symbolized. Rose had given it back to her when she had left. She wished that Rose had kept it. The item was like a constant reminder of her absence. She felt her eyes begin to sting signalling the tears welling up in them. She squeezed her eyes shut to try and force them in, but it didn't work. They spilled passed her lids and down her cheeks in thin streams.

She inhaled shakily trying to hold in the emotion that the chotki had awoken within her. She clutched it tightly in her fist holding it against her chest. "I miss her Adrian," She said her voice filled with sadness as well as longing.

He sat down beside her reaching out to comfort her. He placed his hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly. "Me too," He admitted sullenly. "It was never a dull moment with Rosemarie Hathaway around," He added ignoring the slight twinge in his chest at the mere mention of her name. He felt more towards her than he was willing to admit.

Lissa wiped the tears from her cheeks feeling slightly embarrassed by her emotional outburst. She sniffled forcing the emotion into the pit of her stomach. It felt wrong and the knot worsened, but she managed to compose herself. "You find out what you need to know. We'll decide what to do when you have more information," She stated placing the chotki back down on the nightstand where it had been before.

He nodded in understanding, glad to see that she was finally seeing his side of the argument. "I'll give my accountant a call in the morning when her office opens."

* * *

><p>Rose woke slowly feeling extremely well rested. The dream and Adrian's visit vanishing from her sleep-filled brain. It wasn't important. He wasn't important. Not anymore. Her muscles were a little stiff and her lower half ached from the rigorous activity she had engaged in before lulling off for the night, or rather day, before. Her ribs caused her some discomfort, but it wasn't anything for her to worry about. With a happy sigh she rolled onto her stomach enjoying the silky, cool feeling of the sheets against her bare skin. Pulling her knees up underneath her, she stretched her back much like a cat would. Her spine cracked with the movements and it felt good. She groaned repeating the motion until she had worked all the kinks out. Shifting carefully, she inched her way off the bed.<p>

Her feet hit the floor, but she hesitated slightly before standing properly. Her legs were solid and stayed strong holding her weight with ease. They were no longer unsteady. Shifting her weight to her sprained ankle, she tested it's strength. It complained lightly, but it was easy to ignore. It also felt much better than it had hours beforehand. She had to thank her Dhampir genetics for her ability to heal quickly.

She walked over the the dresser eager to discover it's contents. She opened the first drawer and found it to be completely empty. Discouraged, she slowly opened the second drawer. Inside, neatly folded, were some shirts. They varied in style and ranged in hues of red, purple, and black never approaching the light end of the spectrum. She picked a soft, dark purple tank top. It was simple, but flattering. The next drawer held two pairs of pants, two skirts, a pair of shorts, and capris. All were black and tight fitting. She picked up one of the skirts and held it up to her body. It was very short. It came to her mid thigh. Impractical. She wrinkled her nose at it, but decided to wear the garment anyway. She placed it on top of the dresser along with the tank top. In the final drawer were her undergarments. A couple bras, and numerous pairs of underwear. All were black, lacy, and very sexy. She couldn't help the excitement that raced through her as she inspected them. Quickly she picked what she wanted and slipped them on without hesitation. They fit perfectly.

She glanced in the mirror at herself and smiled. She looked good. Next to her pile of clothing, there was a hairbrush. She picked it up and ran it through her tangled curls. They were slightly greasy and she made a mental note to shower later. A necessary evil. With a sigh, she dressed pulling the skirt down as far as it could go. Her original assessment proved accurate for the skirt was far too tight and far too short for her liking. She liked to dress sexy sometimes, but she preferred a more casual look for the majority of the time. All things considered, she looked good. That's all that truly mattered. That she was desirable.

She left the bedroom and stepped into the main area. It was empty. She frowned suddenly feeling intense disappointment. She had hoped that Dimitri would have stayed to keep her company. No such luck. She was alone. She sighed walking over towards the couch. She would simply just have to wait for him to return. As she drew closer to the opposite side of the room, a faint humming type noise could be heard. She stopped her stride focusing on the sound to try and pin point it and decipher what it was. It was coming from the wooden door furthest from her. She knew that she should leave it be, but her curiosity got the better of her.

As she drew closer to the could hear the murmur of a voice in the next room. One she recognized all too well. Dimitri. Happiness flooded her as she realized his proximity. All that separated them was the wooden door. She nibbled her bottom lip considering her options. There was a keypad lock on the door, so it was not bound to open easily. Still, for reasons unknown to her, she tried to handle. Shock flooded through her as it turned in her hand and clicked releasing the catch mechanism that kept it closed. It had been left unlocked. His voice reached her ears, not longer hindered by the door. She smiled closing her eyes and relishing in the rich sound of it. Though his words were harsh, she found comfort in them. Emboldened by the unlocked door, she pushed it open just wide enough for her to slip through.

On the other side of the door was a luxurious office space. It was very similar to the one Galina had claimed. Perhaps it was even the same one. She couldn't remember. Lush red carpet lined the floor which was accentuated by the dark wood paneling on the walls. Bookshelves lined the far wall and all were completely full. On the wall to her other side was a fireplace. It was a gas range, and by the blue flames dancing along the log it was turned down very low. A white loveseat was situated in front of it with red pillows tucked into the corners. Between the loveseat and the sofa was a glass coffee table. Nothing rested upon it and it appeared to be more for decoration than for use. To her right was a large desk. Cherry wood with accents of gold and designed elegant etched along the edges. It was one solid piece and expertly crafted. There were drawers, but she couldn't see them all that well for Dimitri obstructed her view.

He was seated at the desk with his back to her. A cellphone was held up to his ear and he spoke into it with authority. He must to speaking to one of his subordinates. He listened intently to the individual on the other end of the call. "Keep your eyes on Zmey," He ordered his voice firm and commanding. There was nothing warm or welcoming in his tone which was substantially different from the way he spoke to her. The emptiness and coldness of it sent a chill up her spine. Though he had often slipped up and used that tone with her, it made her react the same every time. She didn't think she could ever get used to it. "I want to a full report on where he is and what it is that he's up to." There was a small pause as Dimitri listened to the other person speak. He growled before his voice turned to ice, "Don't you dare question my motives Morgan, you're in no position to do so. You know the consequences if you disobey me," with that said, he ended the call and tossed the phone onto the desk cursing under his breath in Russian.

Rose bit her bottom lip again glued to her spot just in front of the door. In that moment, she contemplated turning around and running back into her room and act as thought she had never been there. She must have made some sort of noise because Dimitri turned his chair so that he was facing her. His expression was unreadable and she suddenly felt extremely anxious under his gaze. "Did I catch you at a bad time?" She asked shakily offering up a small, but awkward smile.

He stared at her for a long moment before shaking his head. "I'm surrounded by idiots. Good help is so hard to find," He mused rising to his feet. "Don't you agree?" He asked as he gestured her to come closer to him.

She shifted her feet nervously before following his silent command. He wanted her opinion after he had caught her eavesdropping on his conversation. She shrugged it off forcing it to the back of her mind. There was no need for her to feel threatened by him. He did not appear aggressive and had proven that to her earlier with the gentle way he had handled her and her inconsistent memories. She nodded in response to his question. "It is." She replied stopping just a couple inches from him. "Why are you interested in Zmey?" She asked innocently curious.

His expression darkened slightly at this and his lips pulled into a thin line. "You weren't suppose to hear that," He remarked shooting her a disappointed glance. She looked to the floor slightly intimidated by the intensity of his eyes. Even though reluctant, he answered her question. "He has some information that I am very interested in."

She nodded accepting this. "I see."

He continued on noticing her thoughtful look. "I'm sure that he's not about to meet with me to discuss it. I have to be creative in procuring such things," was his further explanation."You shouldn't worry yourself over my private business," He scolded her picking up a glass from the desk that she had not noticed before. Inside was a dark, thick liquid almost black in colour. It was blood. "I am more interested in what brings you here," He remarked bringing the glass to his lips and taking a sip. He grimaced at the taste and put the glass back down. It was obvious that he was displeased by it.

She folded her arms behind her, resting her weight on her heels. "I just, didn't want to be alone," She confessed feeling slightly embarrassed by the admission. She had always been one to seek out that which she needed. He simply stared at her not offering a reply. Anxiety filled her again at his silence. She paled realizing that she may have just invaded his sanctuary. "Are you mad at me?" She blurted out taking a step back. She didn't want to make him angry. He was frightening when he was angry.

He shook his head chuckling at her fearful expression. Her insecurities were very amusing to him. "Don't be absurd," He stated stepping forward shortening the distance between them. "It's alright for you to come in here, but only if I'm alone. I don't want the others to see you," He explained reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly as the jolt his touch sent through her body. It was strange how a simple touch could affect her. "They might not be so open to your presence as I am. Nor have as good of self control as I do," His voice softened and his hand began to stroke her shoulder affectionately. He was his possession. His play thing, not theirs. She belonged to him and him alone.

She nodded in acceptance. The softness of his touch was reassuring and it made her relax. That sounded reasonable though she found it strange that he trusted her enough to leave the door unlocked. Especially since there was a window in this room. It was painted over in black to block out the sunlight, but it was obvious that it was there. She leaned into his touch all too aware of his eyes focused on her. "You're staring," She commented as a small smile tugged at her lips.

He caught her gaze and moved his hand up to brush her hair back off of her shoulder. This exposed the bruises and bite marks he had created in the area. He smiled at his handiwork feeling great pride in it. There was great significance in the wounds. They spoke volumes. "Well you are beautiful," He remarked curling her hair around his finger idly. "I'm glad to see that those clothes fit you." He added nodding towards her attire appreciatively. He had always admired her body.

She blushed slightly at the compliments, "They're a little bit tight, but I like them," She assured him watching his carefully guarded expression. Despite his best efforts, she could see the hunger and longing hidden within his eyes. He wanted her, and not just for her blood though that took priority at the moment. He was devouring her with his gaze. She tilted her head, keeping eyes contact as she asked him, "When was the last time you fed?"

"I haven't had a chance to get out tonight," He admitted running his tongue over his lips. "Too much to do, hence this rancid shit the humans provided for me." He remarked with distaste referring to the abandoned glass currently taking up real estate on his desk.

She smiled wrapping her arms around him in a hug suddenly feeling the urge to be close to him. He accepted her embrace and lightly returned it by wrapping one arm around her. She brushed her hair off of her shoulder right shoulder and exposed her neck, which was free of marks, to him. "If you're hungry, you can feed from me," She suggested feeling emboldened by his admission. She craved the rush of endorphins the bite created, and he craved her blood. Both of them would benefit from the action. "I know you want to. It's okay," She assured him.

He bit his lip considering the offer presented to him. It was very tempting. She was tempting. He shook his head and stepped back. "I can't survive on just you alone," He stated dismissing the idea. Still, his eyes remained on the pulsing veins in her neck. To him, they stood out against her skin, taunting him. He knew the sweet nectar that resided within and his mouth watered at the mere thought of it. All the more reason to refuse her offer. He had not fed properly the night before either and he was afraid of losing control. He couldn't afford to allow himself to destroy what he had worked so hard to achieve over the last few days. Warping her mind, taming her, making her pliable and willing, and lastly claiming her as his. It would all be a waste if he were to kill her. All for nothing.

She wouldn't take no for an answer. He wanted it just as badly as she did, he would just never admit it. He was too proud. She pouted, mostly for show. She knew how to get what she wanted. "I am aware of that," She remarked closing the distance between them and pressing her body against his. She stood on her tip-toes and planted kisses along his jaw.

He wasn't surprised by her boldness, and he wasn't about to push her away. His hands came to rest on her hips. Leaning down he captured her lips in a hungry kiss. She had this uncanny ability to awaken the most primal parts of himself. He liked it. She nibbled his bottom lip, scraping her teeth against the tender flesh nearly breaking the skin. A growl rumbled low in his chest. "You're playing a dangerous game here Roza, " He warned her pressing his forehead against hers.

She smirked allowing him to lift her up into his arms. She gripped his hips with her knees holding herself there against him. His hands slid down to cup her ass to support her further. "My life is nothing but danger Comrade," She remarked coyly before kissing him again.

"This could all get very out of hand, very fast," He remarked locking his gaze with hers. He could see his hunger looking back at him through her eyes. It pleased him thoroughly to see his influence infecting her. He had planted the seed and she was allowing it to flourish.

"I know, but it would help you," She insisted flicking her hair back once more where it had fallen during their intense embrace. She batted her eyelashes at him licking her lips before putting her lips next to his ear. "I want you to," was the seductive whisper that floated from her throat.

The sound was sultry and alluring. He smirked. It was all too easy. He had her wrapped around his finger and she had no idea just how far she had fallen. His one hand slid up to the back of her neck, cradling it yet holding it firmly in place. "How can I say no to that," He remarked his lips peeling back to expose his fangs. She shuddered in anticipation as they neared the exposed veins in her neck.

Without hesitation, his fangs plunged into her. Rose inhaled sharply at the pain but it quickly passed. Her eyes fluttering closed at the immense sensation that rippled through her young body. She ran her fingers through his hair, cradling his head with her good arm. She could feel him zapping her strength as he drained away her life's blood, but she didn't care. She moaned softly at the immense pleasure the bite caused her. The numbness was a sweet relief she relished in as it consumed her. He pulled away slightly shifting the position of his fangs before biting into her again. There was no sensation that she could even begin to compare the euphoric and erotic feelings that stirred deep within her.

He groaned against her flesh. She tasted sweet and full of life. Though he had tasted her many times before, there was something different about it being completely consensual. Unlike the other times, it was she who had instigated it. It was further proof that his manipulation had worked exactly as he had intended. The thick liquid coated his throat soothing the fire that resided there. A constant reminder of his never-ending hunger. She would only satiate him temporarily. It wouldn't be long before he would need to search for a more substantial meal. Rose was merely a snack. A decadent morsel worth savouring. He could feel her body going limp in his arms, but he did not want to stop. He knew that he had too, but that was easier said than done.

* * *

><p>Two days had passed. Two long agonizing days of anxiously waiting and trying to get in contact with Rose. Adrian was exhausted. He had made absolutely no progress what so ever. His efforts to contact Rose again had proven futile. That brought him to Lissa's room in the early evening yet again. She sat on her bed watching him pace the floor between her bed and the door no longer willing to sit around and do nothing. They needed to act and no amount of reasoning from the princess would dissuade him this time. No matter how good and sensible her argument may be he wasn't going to take no for an answer.<p>

Adrian ran his hands through his hair, ruffling it even more in his frustration. He hadn't had a decent nights sleep in days and it was beginning to show. To keep his powers at full he had ceased his drinking, though he still smoked. In fact, he had been smoking more since he wasn't drinking or sleeping efficiently. It kept him on edge. The incident with Rose weighed heavy on his mind. "I've been trying to contact her," He ground out still pacing the floor across from Lissa's bed. "Every four hours, I try. It never works. I never get through," He announced sullenly agitated by his failure.

Lissa stared at him in confusion. He spoke clearly, and she understood his words, but she couldn't grasp the underlying meaning. Perhaps she was reading too much into it and the answer was staring her blankly in the face. "What do you mean?" She asked calmly, easily maintaining her composure.

"Something is preventing me from reaching her," He insisted stopping his stride and catching the princess' gaze. She could see the urgency and desperation in those emerald green orbs. "I don't know what it is. Sometimes I'll get static, but most of the time I just hit a wall. I can feel her there, I just can't make contact." He explained in the best terms he could .There was no other way he could think of to describe his problem. "We need to find her and we need to find her now."

Reluctantly,Lissa nodded in agreement. She knew that he was right. "But where would we even begin?" She asked folding her hands in her lap to keep from fidgeting. Watching him pace was making her antsy as well.

"I checked with her account and checked my financial records," Adrian began sitting down next to her. "There's a paper trail leading through Russia from Saint Petersburg to Novosibirsk," He announced recalling the conversation he had, had with his accountant. She had been fairly displeased by his frivolous use of funds and the reasoning behind it. She hadn't said as much, but he could hear it in her voice. All for a girl, but what a girl she was. He was certain she thought he was a fool. He didn't care. "The last hotel charge on record was made in Saint Petersburg almost three weeks ago. If we're going to look for her, I think that would be our best starting point. Maybe she made some friends who can point us in the right direction," He suggested watching Lissa's expression to accurately gauge her emotions.

Lissa looked at him thoughtfully, but uncertain. "That was weeks ago." She remarked incredulously. It would be senseless to begin searching in area that her friend had not been in over three weeks. She was, most likely, long gone by now. "Why not start in Novosibirsk?" She offered up voicing her own opinion. "If that was the last place she had been, wouldn't we start there?"

Adrian shook his head in disagreement. "She wasn't staying in a hotel. Novosibirsk is the third largest city in Russia. We would have no idea where to begin or what to search for," He explained pointing out the flaws in her plan. "It would be a useless endeavor. This way we'd have a starting point, the hotel."

She sighed seeing his logic. He had a valid argument and they couldn't afford to rush in blindly without thinking these matters through. There was simply too much at stake. "You're right, but we can't do this alone Adrian."

He shot her an annoyed look, "Can we take the risk? I can leave anytime I want. You on the other hand cannot," He pointed out referring to both her high status among their society as well as the fact that she had yet to graduate. Therefore, the guardians had an obligation to keep her, and all other students, on campus within the safety of the wards. "Getting you out of the academy will be easy enough, but if we try to get a larger group out, it may cause complications. We'll attract more attention. The smaller the group, the better."

Lissa wasn't having any of this. "If Rose is in danger, I'll do whatever I have to do. I owe it to her," was her passionate response. It wasn't often such a reaction was roused within the princess. "We need allies, especially since we'll be beyond the safety of the wards. We'll be defenceless. We cannot do this alone," She insisted slamming her fist into her palm for emphasis.

He sighed deeply knowing that she had a very good point. "You're right Princess."

She rolled her eyes at his response. As if she needed him to confirm that. "Of course I am," was her smug retort. Running her fingers through her long platinum hair her thoughts turned to potential allies. Their options were limited and not forthcoming. She turned to the older royal. "Who can we trust?"

He scoffed crossing his arms over his chest. '_What kind of question is that?.' _"Besides ourselves? No one," was his blunt retort. If it weren't for the smirk on his face, Lissa may have believed he was serious.

"Not funny," She remarked shooting him a glare. His attempt at a joke in order to lighten the mood was not appreciated. Now was not a time for fun and games. Lives were at risk.

A chuckled escaped him as he nodded apologetically taking not of the slight flare of anger in her aura. "I know. I suggest we leave your new dear friend Avery out of the loop," He suggested suddenly becoming serious once more. He didn't like Avery, at least, when she wasn't around. It was odd that he found himself enjoying her company, until she was gone. He rid his mind of these thoughts and returned his focus to the subject at hand. "I think she'd be more willing to sell us out to daddy than to help us. There's something fishy about her."

Lissa listened to his words carefully and couldn't help but feel as though he were right about the black haired, grey eyed royal. "I agree. Involving Avery would be problematic," She reasoned with a nod of her head. "Two royal Moroi missing is bad enough."

Adrian shook his head dismissing the last part of her statement. "Make it three," He added only earning another confused look from his friend. He sighed again knowing that his idea might not go over so well with the princess, but it was truly the best he could come up with. Their group of people to choose, who were willing to help, was a small one. "Now I know that you two are not exactly on speaking terms, but I think we could use Christian's help on this. We should start with him."

She blinked a couple times, staring at him. Her expression was unreadable. Then, she began to shake her head. "No. Not Christian."

"Why not?" He questioned, but held his hand up when she began to respond. He already knew the answer and didn't care to hear it. It had been stupid of him to ask in the first place. "Personal reasons aside. You heard what he did during the attack. He helped Rose kill Strigoi. You know that he would be an asset," He explained justifying his reasoning with valid points. Christian was their best possible lead and he wasn't about to let their petty argument get in the way. "He's a fire user. Besides, I'm sure that he would want to help Rose. They've, sort of, become friends and he knows how much she means to you."

Lissa sighed in defeat. Resistance was futile. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. Christian was their best asset. "Fine," She conceded pulling her lips into a thin line, "I'll talk to Christian. I don't know if he'll listen, but I can try." She didn't like the idea. Christian had hurt her and he wasn't ready to attempt to speak with him yet. However, she decided that she could suck it up. For Rose. She just had to keep that in mind. This was all for Rose. She could push her own bruised ego aside for the well-being of her best friend. Her guardian.

Adrian shot her a knowing look. "He'll listen. He loves you."

She shook her head at this, "It doesn't seem that way. I hope you're right about that Adrian," was her sighed reply as she rose from the bed. She straightened her skirt before heading towards the door.

Adrian smirked at her response, "Oh I know I'm right," He assured her, dismissing her pessimism. He shook his head at the absurdity of it all. She still held strong feelings towards Christian Ozera. Feelings which he undoubtedly returned and he didn't need to read their auras to see that. "Trust me Princess. He'll come with us."

"My heart, your hands,

Gentle my friend.  
>Break me neatly<p>

Numb me sweetly"

- Sway ~ Vanessa Carlton

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Uh oh, now Lissa and Adrian have a plan. Just so you know, I don't use a beta, never have, and most likely never will. If something doesn't make sense, or is very confusing, don't be afraid to call me on it. I'll do my best to get it straightened out.

**Response to Reviews:** This is the section where I respond to the reviews I received from the previous chapter. I love all the reviews I've received so far. In the future, I may leave some out if they're just compliments. If I have to answer everyone, this section is just going to be too large.

**Ilovesos9467:** I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far. I'm glad I'm not the only one who was irritated by Strigoi Dimitri.

**Romitri99:** I can't really answer your questions because it's not something I have not decided yet. You'll have to wait and find out.

**DiannaAnya:** I'm glad you took the time to take a second look at my story. I thought the part of the prologue I used for the summary would get people's attention. I just couldn't get the feel of the story in the way I originally wanted in first person. Never hurts to stick with your strong suit.

Guest: Thanks for the feedback. It's nice to hear some compliments every now and then. I'm always so nervous when I post things because I don't think people will like it.

**SRKfangirl:** I wanted the books themselves to take a darker path, but they never did. I still loved them though. I really like writing dark and twisted scenarios. It's fun. I think I like it a little too much if you ask me. As for Rose turning Strigoi, that's not my plan. I toyed with the idea and decided against it. I can see the potential, I just had a different story in mind.

**Maris Belikov:** Glad you like it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.


	4. Lay Me Down Tonight

**AN: **I wanted to have this up earlier, but my schedule this past week has been busy and my brain refused to work in over drive for me. Sorry it's a little late. This chapter turned out much differently than I expected. I like it. Looking back on the last few years of my writing, I realized that I write in bits and pieces. I come up with several parts and bridge them together into one coherent chapter. Lately, I've been writing the dialogue first and then filling in the gaps and fleshing it out with the details. I wanted to share that for two reasons. One to explain any possible inconsistencies, and two to share my creative process. Interesting huh?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.

**Black Ink**

_Chapter 3 Lay Me Down Tonight _

Pain. That's all she could feel. From the top of her head, to the tips of her toes. It was dull ache that centred around her upper body and spread out, stretching out until it consumed all of her. She was swimming through the darkness that surrounded her. The current pulling her under and preventing her from reaching the small dot of light in the sky. Though the river was warm and pleasant, that light called to her. A beacon taunting her in the blackness of her mind. She reached for it determined to escape the drowning sensation and take hold of the hope that light brought to her. It was her freedom. It took all her strength to push forward breaking free of her prison and heading towards the light. It raced up to greet her before exploding into existence.

Rose blinked a few times to clear the sleep from her eyes and the fuzziness from her mind. The pain she had felt in her dream-like state transferred into reality. She groaned clenching her eyes shut as it all registered. She felt weak, tired, and completely drained. Her vision cleared, but a slight haze remained around it. It was almost as if she were drunk. She turned her head to the left. The muscles in her neck pulled which only increased the pain. She ignored it the best she could.

"You shouldn't move," Dimitri's voice called to her from somewhere in the room. She couldn't determine exactly where his voice had originated from It sounded far away, but clear enough for her to understand. "At least, not until the grogginess has worn off."

"Dimitri?" She questioned returning her head to it's original placement growing unable to stand the ache in her neck any longer. Her voice was groggy and raspy. It was foreign to her ears. "What are you doing here?" She asked resisting the urge to cough. Her throat was achingly dry and she failed at her concealment. She turned her head and coughed hard. The pain in her neck intensified. She caught movement in her peripheral vision.

Dimitri appeared at her side, a glass of water in his hand. He placed it down on the nightstand before assisting her with the task of sitting up. Her body felt heavy and she had a hard time moving on her own. He did this wordlessly ensuring that she was still somewhat comfortable before handing her the full glass. She took it gingerly with shaking hands. Slowly, she sipped it until the dryness receded and her coughing fit had ceased. The more she drank, the more steady her hands became. Once the glass was empty, he took it from her hands and placed it back on the bedside table. He sat down on the edge of the bed beside her, resting a hand on her leg. Rose looked at him expectantly for his answer to her question now that her problems had been taken care of.

He watched her for a moment as if to ensure that she was indeed alright. He seemed to sense what she was thinking. "I was waiting for you to wake up," He replied after the small pause. He shifted slightly removing his hand from her leg and placing it in his lap. "I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

She answered him automatically, "I'm fine," was her forced and false response. Her body ached, her neck burned and throbbed from the strain of moving it, and she felt dizzy and suddenly nauseous. She turned her head to the right to test the mobility in her neck when a stabbing pain erupted from it. She winced letting out a sharp hiss of pain. "What happened?" She asked, her throat still scratchy. Her fingers reached up towards the source of her pain. Her neck was heavily bandaged, and a tad bit sticky. When she pulled the appendages away, they were lightly stained pink. Evidence of blood. She stared down at them curiously.

Dimitri sighed deeply. She looked so small and pale lying in the large bed. Her usually tanned skin was lightening rapidly both from the lack of sun exposure as well as the blood loss she had been subjected to while in his care. "I am afraid that I have been a little greedy," He confessed to her, his voice void of any deep emotion. "I fed too frequently and your body couldn't keep up. I took too much," He explained. His tone of voice was soft and oddly comforting. Since her return to the compound, he had been more abrupt and commanding with her. It was nice to experience some sort of gentleness from him aside from intimate contact.

Her eyebrows furrowed at this revelation. She hadn't quite expected such an answer. "What?" She croaked and moved to sit up farther, but she was met with great resistance. Her body was still too heavy and was unwilling to follow her commands.

His hand shot out and pushed down on her chest forcing her to lean back against the pillows**,** "Rest," He commanded holding his hand in place so that she didn't try to move again. "Your body is weak and needs to recover from the blood loss."

She frowned attempting to push his arm away, only to be disappointed when it didn't budge. Realizing her defeat in her weakened state, she gave up on trying to move his arm. "It's okay, I'm fine," She lied hoping to reassure him.

His expression darkened at this her words having the opposite effect. It greatly displeased him when she lied to him. "You are not fine," He countered firmly. He could see the fatigue and pain in her expression. Once he was certain that she would not try and get up again, he relinquished his hold on her. He was irritated by her flippant and dismissive behaviour concerning her condition. "I nearly killed you Roza." He admitted in an attempt to make her see the gravity of the situation.

This seemed to sober her up a bit. She stared at him with a blank expression, blinking rapidly as if digesting his statement. She shifted slightly under the intensity of his gaze, but she didn't look away. "But you didn't," She stated after a few moments of silence.

He nodded noticing the way her expression hardened. "No. I didn't," was his tight lipped response.

She shrugged ignoring the pain in her neck that the action caused. It was irritating. "No harm done then," She remarked reaching up to fiddle with the bandages around her neck. It was itchy.

Dimitri batted her hand away with a disapproving look. Her face flushed with embarrassment and he sighed shaking his head as he rose to his feet.** "**I need to distance myself from you a bit," He announced taking a step backwards, away from her.

Fear blossomed in her chest and panic shot through her. Had she done something wrong? Had he had enough of her? "What? Why?" She asked feeling her anxiety begin to build at the prospect of his words. She didn't want him to leave her, for any reason. His company was what had kept her sane throughout this whole ordeal. She needed him.

He could smell her fear and sensed her wish for comfort, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He could no longer pretend allowing her only to see the appealing parts of himself. She needed to know the truth. He was not the same. He was a monster and he liked it that way. "You're too tempting for me," He began turning and pacing the length of the bed. "I have to maintain myself better to keep in control. I need to feed more and often. What you have to offer is not enough to sustain me," He explained crossing his arms behind his back while he looped around the end of her bed and up the other side.

Her tongue ran along her dry lips as she listened to him. She turned his words over in her head allowing them to sink in. She understood, but was surprised at how disappointed she was. In all the time she had been here, she had enjoyed the closeness that the feeding had brought to them. It showed that he was able to let his guard down around her. She didn't want that to stop. Rose looked up at him, hope burning in her chocolate orbs. "But you'll still feed on me?" She asked biting her bottom lip nervously. She prayed that he would. The mere thought made her skin tingle with anticipation.

"I intend to," He replied with a stiff nod. "We just need to take a hiatus until your body replenishes it's supply," was the explanation he offered her. It was the truth, but he hated it just as clearly as she did.

The closer she was, the more he wanted her. Her blood was sweet and satisfying and he craved it deeply. However, if he wanted his investment to be worth while, he would need to show some self-restraint. He could not afford to lose control again. However, there was also a great risk to leave her to her own devices. He had not tried such an experiment since he had worked his compulsion on her. He had been keeping her subdued with the endorphins. It kept her weak and docile. Tame. Without them, there was the possibility of her overriding the compulsion and regaining all her memories and turning against him. If she attempted another escape, he would have to kill her and that was something he wished to avoid at all costs.

A relieved smile spread across her face at his words. They helped reassure her that everything was going to be alright and not much between them would change. She needed stability and structure in this new environment. "Good, because I like it when you do."

A smirk appeared on his lips by her admission. It was information he had already known, but hearing her say it out loud without the aide of the endorphins was a big stroke to his ego. She had been so eager the last time and he was glad it translated when she was in a more sober state of mind. He approached the bed and sat down on the edge again. He kept his gaze on the wall as he spoke, "So do I, but it is a danger to you," He paused turning his head to meet her stare. "I am a danger to you."

The serious tone in his voice did not go unnoticed. She knew full well what he was and what he was capable of, but she didn't care. Oddly enough she trusted him. "I know." As those words left her lips, something hidden deep within the recesses of her mind came forward.

Suddenly, a memory flashed before her. Back in the bedroom of the old apartment, her and Dimirti had been in very similar positions. _'Tell me again. One more time. Why do you want to awaken me so badly?' _She had asked him. It seemed like so long ago, but still she recalled the moment with clarity. Even the weary look that had passed across his features as he replied. '_Because I want you. I've always wanted you.' _Those words had sounded empty and she remembered the pain she had felt when he had originally spoken them. It left her confused and somewhat sad and dejected. It contradicted all that had happened since her return to the compound. Why had that statement bothered her so much?

"Why do you care so much about me?" She found herself asking before she could catch herself.

He seemed to sense her thoughts and his eyes immediately locked onto hers. He tilted his head slightly, "What do you mean?" He probed watching her with suspicion in his lifeless red eyes.

The intensity of his stare made her shiver and the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. It was a reaction to the predator that laid hidden beneath the human-like exterior. Her instincts told her to flee and to be afraid, but she couldn't find the strength to give in. Instead she wrapped her arms around herself suddenly feeling exposed. Vulnerable. "It was fine for you to bite me before, what changed?" She asked biting to bottom lip in order to mask her anxiety. It didn't work.

Although doubtful, he shrugged dismissing her line of questioning. He didn't feel that he owed her any explanation to such silly questions. "Things change all the time," was all he offered up in explanation.

Rose pouted dissatisfied with his wording and by the quick brush off. It was obvious to her that he was avoiding the subject all together. "That's a crap answer." She stated calling him out.

He sighed in annoyance shaking his head in disapproval. This was further proof that the endorphin cocktail he had been feeding her system, was rapidly wearing off. Her impatience and insolence was an testament to that. He would need to keep a closer eye on her if he were to leave larger gaps between feedings. Still, he felt as thought she deserved some sort of response to her statement. "Despite my actions since you arrived, I do care about you," He said returning his attention to the woman beside him. "I hope that doesn't come as a surprise to you."

She stared at him blankly for a moment as she slowly processed his words. She blinked slowly before her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "You've said that before," She remarked recalling their conversation from the other day.

His posture stiffened and his expression hardened at her words. "I know," was his cold and blunt reply.

"It seems empty. Like you force it, or maybe you're holding back," She countered emboldened by the bluntness of his response. He wasn't telling her the whole truth and she wanted him too. She wanted to know his feelings. Everything, all of it. She wanted him to trust her. "I don't like it when you hold back," She informed him.

His dark red-rimmed eyes glared at her. She was treading on dangerous grounds and pressing him for answers to questions he didn't want to answer. It did not bode well for her. "You're not in a position to be questioning me," He growled out his patience with her wearing thin.

The annoyance and anger in his tone caused her freeze. Fear shot up her spine at the cold and calculated look in his eyes. The deadly creature inside of his rested just below the surface and she could sense it. She was his prey and the look in his eye reminded her of that more than any words could express. She swallowed hard realizing that she had been pushing his buttons. "I'm sorry, I just thought..." She trailed off stumbling over her words, her voice shaking as she spoke.

He rolled his eyes further illustrating the irritation she was causing him. "You thought what? Tell me Rose," He demanded harshly. Unconsciously, he licked his lips tasting her fear in the air. It elicited a delightful feeling inside of him that could never be replicated by any other emotion. He enjoyed it. It also made it that much harder to control his instincts and resist the monster, but he had to.

Her voice was small and quiet when she spoke. "I thought you were doing all this because you love me."

With that statement everything he had been feeling moments before melted away into pure amusement. She hadn't been questioning him because she had remembered something of consequence. She had been questioning him for an emotional connection. He chuckled a smirk tugging at his lips. How foolish he was getting worked up over nothing. His fingers gently brushed her unruly hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. "My little flower, what made you think that I didn't?" He asked her stroking her cheek with his fingertips. He watched as her fear seemed to melt away at the gentleness of his touch. "Why would I waste my time helping you, protecting you, being with you, if I felt nothing for you?" He questioned further, his voice holding a great degree of tenderness.

His sudden shift in mood surprised her, but it also relieved her. His anger brought out the most helpless of feelings within her and she didn't like it. Still, she couldn't just let the subject drop because he was being loving and caring. "Then why can't you say it? Just say it and I'll believe you." There was a slight whine to her voice that teetered on the edge of desperation. It was slightly pathetic.

"You always were difficult," He commented shaking his head slightly at her persistent pestering. Although it didn't grate on his nerves, it was still irritating. She was a much needier creature than he had anticipated. He did not allow this to show in his voice.

"Just say it Comrade. It's only me and you. No one else has to know. All that matters is that I know," She blurted out.

He wasn't sure what was fuelling this desire for his proclamation of love, but he couldn't deny the incredibly convenient opportunity presented to him. All he had to do was utter one phrase and she would submit to him and cease these incessant ramblings. She would wind herself back around his finger and melt into his embrace. He liked the idea of that prospect. Very much in fact. While it wasn't a complete lie, it wasn't the entire truth either. However, she didn't need to know that. Not at all. "I love you Roza."

She had been waiting from him to say that throughout her entire stay at the compound. Still, his words hit a sour note. They remained empty and didn't satisfy her desires. She pouted, and with a little effort, she managed to crossing her arms over her chest. "Now you're just saying it because I asked you to," She remarked slightly bitter that it took her pleading with him for him to admit feeling any kind of emotion for her. At least something more than just mere fondness.

He held back another chuckle as he regarded her expression. "Do you have a problem with that?" He questioned climbing onto the mattress and stretching out beside her. He propped his head up on the palm of his hand meeting her gaze easily. "Just because you asked, doesn't mean it's not true," He added reaching out with his free hand and running it down the length of her face. His fingers stopped at her lips where he gently stroked the bottom one with his thumb.

She blushed at his statement feeling her heart skip a beat. "You have a point," She remarked leaning into his touch accepting his argument. She was over thinking things again. That was never good. The more she thought about things, the more trouble she tended to get herself into.

He shifted his body so that he was hovering over her. He leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against hers teasingly. "Of course I do," He retorted holding himself so that there was only a fraction of an inch between them. He kissed her tenderly holding it for a few moments. Her lips were warm and eager responding instantly to the contact. He pulled away placing another kiss on her forehead. "Now you rest up, and tomorrow I'll have a special treat for you," He remarked tapping her on the nose before climbing off of the bed.

She frowned at the loss of contact but did not vocalize it. She hated it when he got so close to her and then decided to leave. She wasn't sure he full realized how much she wanted to spend time with him. To be near him. "Like what?" she asked curiously as she ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to soothe her unruly curls.

He shrugged on his duster, which had been hung over the end of the bed, "You'll have to wait and see," He replied with a wink before exiting the room and leaving her alone.

She sighed deeply. It was maddening how she kept ending up stuck in a bed resting. Though she could understand his reasoning this time, for she truly had no energy to move, it was still incredibly frustrating. She needed to be active. It was in her nature. Still, she chose to follow his advice. She could feel the fatigue setting in and that her body truly did need her to rest in order to regain her strength. Resisting did her no favours in any regard. She slid back down, her back flat against the mattress. She carefully rolled onto her side, pulling the blanket up over her form. With a small sigh she settled against the soft pillows and was not surprised when she began to nod off after only moments. She relaxed and her body and mind settled into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>It was close to midnight. Lunch time in the Moroi world. At St. Vladimir's, students shuffled along heading to feedings or grabbing something to snack on. The chattered on worrying about nothing but the most trivial things. Typical teenagers. Christian Ozera walked towards his dorm hoping to spend the lunch hour in peace. The privacy of his own room made certain he was undisturbed.<p>

He glanced up at the sound of approaching footsteps and inwardly groaned when he saw whom the individual was. Lissa. He had taken great care to avoid her since their break-up and he had intended to keep it that way. He was still upset with her over the whole cause for their separation. If she had told him the truth from the get-go, none of it would have happened. Without her to spend time with, Christian spent most of his time alone, or helping Jill train with her magic. However, there was only so much he could do to help her. She was a water user, he was a fire user. There capabilities were entirely different. He sighed shooting the girl an annoyed glance,"Whatever you're selling, I'm not interested," Christian retorted not giving Lissa the time to speak first. To be honest, he didn't want to hear it. He just wanted to be left alone.

She sensed his hostility, but it did not discourage her. She couldn't help but feet slightly awkward around her ex-boyfriend, but she easily pushed it aside. There were more important matters at hand. She had been looking for him hoping to get a chance to talk to him all day. Now was her perfect opportunity and no amount of negativity could dissuade her from her mission. "Christian, I know that I'm probably the last person you want to see right now," Lissa began as she easily fell into step beside him. "And I wouldn't come to you if it wasn't important," She continuing growing slightly irritated when he picked up the pace in an effort to escape her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a hold of his arm to stop his stride. "Would you just hear me out? Please? Just for a moment?" She asked tucking her platinum hair behind her ears.

He sighed rolling his eyes at her persistence. However, he could see the concern and the sliver of fear and desperation in her eyes. It was this that caused him to relent. "Fine. I'm listening." He assured her coming to a stop beside her.

Lissa took a deep breath, sorting out the words in her head to come up with the best and clearest way to explain the events of the last few days. She started with the only place that she could, "Adrian hasn't been able to contact Rose."

He shrugged obviously unperturbed by the revelation. "Sounds to me like she doesn't want to see him," He remarked not seeing the need for urgency regarding the matter. It was well known to their little group that Adrian had special interest in Rose and that she didn't return those feelings. "That's Rose for you. I wouldn't read too much into it," He replied dismissing her concerns as anything serious.

She shook her head rapidly. "No, you don't understand. She's not herself," She insisted refusing to accept his reasoning and quick dismissal.

Sensing that there was more to the story than she was letting on, he pressed her for more. "What do you mean?"

Pleased that she had his attention, she continued on with the tale unhindered. With a deep breath, she launched into it explaining what Adrian had discovered in the dream world. Where Rose had disappeared to, her damaged condition and absence of self and memory and her slightly aggressive yet evasive behaviour. Silently, she thanked her spirit abilities for sparing her from such a sight. It almost made her want to cease all attempts to dream walk. Almost. Christian listened to her tale intently, and although he could see the red flags as clearly as she could, he didn't understand her near desperation about the matter.

During the second-hand account, Lissa began to idly play with the end of her long hair. It was easier to talk when she wasn't being distracted by her idle hands. This kept them busy. "Adrian hasn't been able to contact her since," She revealed looking away from his and glancing at the other students passing them by. Some cast curious look their way, but most paid them no mind. "He can't make contact and we're worried that something may have happened to her."

Christian was silent. His mind turned the information around finding many holes that would account for most of problems with making a connection. "If she's in Russia, the time-zone is different. Maybe she's awake and Adrian just missed her," He offered up as an explanation. His reasoning was completely within the realm of possibility and this was not lost on her. "If she's operating on a human schedule, it would be nearly impossible for Adrian to catch her," He added to his argument after a moment of consideration.

She shook her head. Although his points were sound as well as valid, the doubt circling around the situation was much stronger than his theories. Adrian had still been able to sense her. That spoke volumes and also dismissed Christian's suggestion entirely. "It's more than that. Something or someone is blocking his attempts which is why he can't get to her," Lissa continued wincing as her fingers tugged on her hair as it became tangled around and between the appendages. She swiftly retracted them allowing her hands to drop back down to her sides. At that rate, she would start pulling out her own hair. "We want to find her and bring her back to the academy."

He stared at her in disbelief. He had to admit that the knowledge she had presented him with seemed disturbing and out of character for their friend, but he wasn't about to run off half-cocked into an unknown situation on a potentially dangerous rescue mission. "Now that is both reckless and stupid," He announced bluntly unafraid to voice his opinion. "It most likely nothing." Lissa had always been the practical one. To see her acting so irrationally was very disconcerting. It was usually him who was the impulsive one. Perhaps she was feeding off of Adrian's insanity. She held a fairly strong spiritual connection with the older Spirit user. The fact that she may be tapping into his energy and combing it with her own was worrisome. No good could come of it.

She shook her head glaring at her ex-boyfriend. He was so incredibly stubborn at the most inconvenient of times. "I'm telling you, it is something. I can feel it in here," She insisted resting her hand over her chest where her heart was located.

He rolled his eyes at her use of dramatics. "You're being ridiculous," He fired back crossing his arms over his chest. "She's probably shacked up with some Moroi guy. It's not like her, but it's the most logical scenario," He continued trying her make her see reason. However, the angry and irritated look she was shooting towards him suggested otherwise. "I thought you had more sense than to rush into things." Despite their current relationship status, he cared deeply for the princess and didn't want her to get hurt. Or worse, killed. It was clear that she had already made up her mind before confronting him and nothing he could say would dissuade her. Still, he felt he had to try.

Lissa scowled at him. Such a look seemed unsuited for her face. Unnatural. "This goes beyond sense," She spat annoyed by his attempts to brush her off. Deep down inside of herself she knew it was more than just a simple answer. The danger was real and his refusal to see that was incredibly frustrating. "You know as well as I did that Rose would never degrade herself by becoming a blood whore. Not willingly," She ranted emphasizing the word willingly. She shook her head to clear the thoughts that statement had conjured up. She couldn't face that reality. Not without proof. "I can't live with that. Not without doing everything in my power to help her. I have to help her."

"You don't know what you'll be walking into," He argued clenching his fists at his sides. While he admired her passion it was also one of the things that drove him nuts. "She doesn't need your help Lissa. She'll come back on her own once she's ready."

She shook her head again dismissing his point entirely. She couldn't believe that. "Her aura was darker. Tainted. There is something, or someone, keeping her there. Controlling her. There has to be because nothing else makes sense."

"You're making a mountain out of a mole-hill..." He began but she cut him off before he could finish.

"Do you know why she left?" She demanded resting her hands on her hips.

By this point, the dark haired teen had, had enough. "No, but it doesn't matter because it's none of my business," He snapped stepping aside to move around her and extract himself from the conversation. He was surprised when she followed planting herself firmly in his way. He quirked an eyebrow, "Are we done?"

Lissa placed her hand on his chest and gave him a small shove backwards. Not enough to cause him to lose balance, but enough to stop him. "No, we are not done!" She shouted in annoyance. He was being necessarily difficult. "You will stay and listen to me Christian Ozera."

"I don't have to do anything!" He seethed glaring at the female.

She ignored him deciding to answer her own question since he did not appear to know the answer. "Rose left to find Dimitri Belikov," She stated watching Christian's expression turned to confusion for a brief moment. They had all been told that Dimitri had died, but that was not the truth. "He's been turned Strigoi," She added feeling the need to clarify.

His icy blue eyes blinked a couple times. Her words had taken him aback. He had not been prepared for, or expecting, an answer quite like that. It only took a moment for his expression to shift into one of faint outrage. "Why the hell would she do that? Have you told Adrian?"

She shook her head. She had wanted to tell him, but she couldn't bring herself to tell the other Spirit user of Rose's intentions. Her desire to leave and destroy the man she loved had taken priority away from anything or anyone else. Lissa didn't have the heart to tell him out of sympathy. He had been used. She felt sorry for him because she knew that Rose would never return his feelings in the way he wanted her to. Unrequited love. **"**No I haven't."

He accepted her answer to the second part of his question but realized she had completely avoided the first half. He rephrased the question slightly. "Why did she go after him?"

She clasped her hands together in front of her, her gaze falling to the ground. She began to inspect her shoes taking a deep breath before beginning her explanation. "She left to kill him because she felt that's what he would have wanted." She shrugged her shoulders considering her own words. Christian made no move to respond and with her knowledge, the princess decided to elaborate. "I think it was more for her to face the reality and get over her grief of losing him."

While he understood Rose's need to grieve, he didn't understand the necessity of seeking out her old mentor to kill him. It was basically a suicide mission. "Why would she do something so stupid?"

"Love makes you do stupid things," She replied raising her eyes to meet with his.

Her statement left him flabbergasted. "Love?" That was the last thing he had expected her to say. The idea hadn't even entered his mind though all the signs were there. It made a lot of sense.

Lissa nodded in confirmation. "She loved him," was her firm and confidant response. Saying it out loud made it real, almost tangible. She chuckled shaking her head again as she considered the absurdity of it all. How had she not known? She'd known Rose since they were children. "She was in love with him and I didn't even take the time to notice until it was too late," She rambled grimly.

"Lissa..."

She raised her hand effectively cutting him off, "No, you listen to me. When she left, I said horrible things to her," She began her voice heavy with emotion. Remorse and sadness filled her features and she sucked in a breath to try and maintain her composure. Lately, whenever Rose came up as the topic of discussion, there was this inexplicable pain that shot through her. Perhaps it was some kind of throwback to the bond that they shared. Some kind of side-effect. "I accused her of being selfish for leaving when all she has ever done is sacrifice her own happiness for me," Tears began to well up in her eyes as her emotions began to get the best of her. "I even tried to compel her to stay here with me. For me. What she wanted didn't matter because I felt that she was abandoning me. She's always been there for me, no matter what and this is what I give her in return?" Her voice shook and despite her best efforts to keep them at bay, the tears began to flow. They trickled down her cheeks slowly and she brushed them off quickly silently cursing her shifting emotions. She pushed on to finish her spiel. "I didn't even consider going with her. I know that she never would have let me, but I never offered either. It never even crossed my mind."

"You can't blame yourself," He remarked his tone soft and gentle. Seeing her upset made him feel guilty for acting so cold and unsympathetic to her plight. All she wanted to do was help her friend, however misguided and impulsive it may be. "It's not your fault." He reached out to touch her shoulder, but she shifted back away from him.

She focused her attention away from his, a far off look in her hazel eyes. It almost seemed as though she was disconnecting herself from reality. She shook her head taking a shaky breath to steady herself, but it didn't work."I wasn't there when she needed me and I'll be damned if I let her die because I was being selfish," She spoke with confidence, her expression showing her conviction despite the tears staining her cheeks and filling her voice. "I have to save her and tell her that I was wrong. I have to make things right between us." She closed her eyes forcing herself to calm down before meeting his gaze again. Regaining her composure, she stared at him with renewed vigor. There was now a fire burning in her eyes. "Now, will you help me or not?"

He sighed deeply. He had a feeling that he was going to regret this decision, but he couldn't let Lissa go through this alone. Not after seeing the pain in her face during her passionate speech. "Count me in. Rose helped save me a couple of times, I owe her the same," He relented recalling both times the Dhampir had risked her life for him. Once in Spokane and the other during the attack. She stood seemingly fearless in front of adversity. He admired her for that.

She nodded in gratitude a sigh of relief floating from her lips. It felt as though the burden on her shoulders had been lifted some. "Thank you Christian."

He returned the gesture, "I just want you to know that I'm doing it for her, not for you," He clarified running a hand through his hair. "There is still a lot of hurt between me and you, and it's going to take time for me to get past that."

"I understand." She replied appreciating his honesty as well as the maturity he was exhibiting. It took a lot of courage to push aside old grudges and hurt feelings in order to work together and accomplish a goal with the person who had wronged you. It said a lot about his character.

There was a moment of silence between the two ex-lovers. It wasn't uncomfortable, but at the same time it was rather awkward. Christian was the one to break it. He coughed once crossing his arms over his chest, "So, Who all is coming with us?" He asked wondering who all was in on this scheme.

Her anxiety flared at this and she twirled her hair around her fingers again. "Just the three of us. You, Me, and Adrian."

"That's not gonna work," He muttered shaking his head at the severe lack of planning. "Three Moroi wandering around outside the wards without protection? Three royals, one being the Queen's nephew and the other the last Dragomir? That's just asking for trouble," He pointed out the flaws in their grand scheme. They seemed to have forgotten one major detail that he felt couldn't go ignored. "None of us know how to fight."

Lissa began to show signs of agitation again. She wasn't fond of his pessimistic attitude, even if he was right. Then again, her conversations with Adrian hadn't moved passed asking Christian yet. He was the first piece in their puzzle. The most crucial. "Well we can't ask any of the guardians. They'll never let us go." She paused for a moment contemplating this. While they had Christian on their side, they were still pretty defenseless against Strigoi and other threats out beyond the wards. "We can ask Eddie. One guardian, even a novice, is better than no guardian at all," She suggested hopefully.

"Would he go for it?"

"For Rose? Possibly. If we make a convincing argument," She hinted tucking her hair behind her ears in an effort to keep it in place.

Christian couldn't help but chuckle at this. "I think you'll manage," He remarked offering up a small smile, "You convinced me."

A new and unexpected voice joined the conversation. "I'll go too."

Both teens turned to see the origin of the voice. Lissa's eyes widened in surprise as she took in the tall thin form of Christian's little protege. "Jill? What are you doing here?" She asked after the initial shock of her sudden appearance wore off.

The young girl shifted her feet nervously, biting her bottom lip. It was obvious that she felt awkward being in the presence of both of the former lovers. Lissa was certain that it had something to do with the fact that she felt partially responsible for their break-up. Jill looked down at her feet refusing to meet Lissa's eyes. "I was looking for Christian and I overheard your conversation," She admitted shyly. "I want to help." She announced finally forcing her eyes upward.

Both of the older Moroi responded instantly in the same fashion, "No!" They shouted in unison.

The two shared a glance at one another before turning their attention back to the younger Moroi. Christian shook his head in protest, "It's too dangerous. You could get hurt," He argued hoping that she would let it drop and leave to subject alone.

Unfortunately, one look in those green eyes said anything but. His attempts to dissuade her had the opposite affect. "So could you," She remarked sounding much more confident than she had before when she originally addressed them. "Trust me, you need all the help you can get."

Lissa sighed seeing this conversation going no where until one relented and she was certain it wouldn't be Jill. "She has a point," the princess remarked turning to the dark haired boy at her side. Ultimately she felt it was his decision. He was, after all, her mentor.

The fire user shook his head ."No, absolutely not."

Jill frowned glancing at Lissa who simply held her hands up in defeat, "Please Christian. I want to help Rose," She insisted, nearly begging the older boy. "I know she'd help me if she could."

He saw that this was going no where fast. No longer wishing to argue, he concede his point and nodded with a small curse under his breath. "Fine," He relented with a sigh and Jill smiled. Then there were four.

* * *

><p>Fog surrounded him. The dream-world void of all illusion. The whiteness enveloped him as Adrian focused all his energy into the search for her energy sequence. He needed to find it in order to make contact. He pictured her in his mind, as she was when they had first met at the ski lodge. She had looked beautiful then. He was about to give up for the third time that day when a familiar and welcomed voice reached his ears.<p>

"Adrian?"

Relief flooded through him and he opened his eyes. Her familiar face come into view. After days of trying, he had managed to push through the static and make a connection. However, the connection wasn't very solid making it impossible to create any illusions. They had to settle for the blank canvas. In the white fog of the dream-world, standing before him, was Rose Hathaway. "Oh thank God. You're alive. I've been trying to contact you for days," He remarked ecstatic to find that his abilities weren't at fault after all. Perhaps he just had not been vigilant enough.

For the first time in days, he was able to get a good look at her. She still looked pale and held a certain haunted look to her, but she seemed more alert and overall, more like herself. What surprised him was the scowl that formed on her face when she turned to face him. She seemed to be annoyed by his sudden appearance. "Go away Adrian. I don't want to see you." She stated flatly. Her voice was void of any and all emotion as she spoke. It was eerie.

He was taken a back by this. He had expected the moody and confused Rose he had encountered before. The woman standing before was neither of those things. She seemed more confident and self-assured. "Are you okay?" He asked surprised by the cold shoulder she was giving him.

Her chocolate eyes narrowed into a glare. "What part of 'I don't want to see you' don't you understand. I don't want you here," She spat crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. She was obvious displeased by his presence.

"I understand, I just need to know that you're safe," He explained his intrusion with a curt nod. It was the truth.

She scoffed in annoyance completely dismissing his concern. "Dimitri wouldn't let anything happen to me."

He paused as her words processed in his mind. Suddenly, the pieces fit together. Her battered condition, the bite marks, the happy and haunted look in her now dead eyes. He didn't need her to paint a picture. He could do that himself. The once powerful guardian had been turned Strigoi. "Dimitri Belikov? You're with Belikov?" He asked to ensure that he had heard her correctly. He had to be completely certain.

She nodded as if her reply should be obvious. "Yes I am. Is that a problem?" She questioned clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth as she awaited his response. She was in no mood to deal with unwanted company. She was tired and just wanted to rest. Adrian was in her way.

Panic shot through him initially, but soon faded once he realized how calm she was throughout her whole admission. She seemed completely comfortable around Dimitri despite his transformation. Comfortable enough to let him bite her. "Are you insane?" He asked in total disbelief taking a step towards her. "He's a monster."

She shook her head disagreeing with this fact. "You don't know anything," She seethed her eyes suddenly ablaze with fury. "He treats me better than any of you do. Now get out of my head and stay out!" She shouted clenching her fists tightly at her sides.

He chose to ignore her. This woman in front of him was not Rose. She was a stranger dressed up as his love interest. "What has he done to you?" He probed slowly closing the distance between them with careful steps.

Her response was immediate. "Nothing. He loves me."

Adrian sighed shaking his head. She was in denial. "Rose he's a Strigoi. He's incapable of love," He informed her, his tone soft, yet firm. He hoped she'd see the truth in his words and the sincerity in his voice. "Don't you see that he's toying with you. He's using you."

Her jaw clenched and she took a step back deciding that he was getting too close for her comfort."He would never do that to me. He loves me," She argued shaking her head. "Let me be happy instead of trying to ruin everything. Leave me alone."

He sighed feeling torn between complying with her wishes and ignoring them. Unfortunately, he was too selfish to listen to her. "I can't do that."

"Yes you can, and you will."

"I can't. I won't let you destroy yourself like this," He said reaching out to touch her, only to have her jump away from his as intended to hurt her. He withdrew his hand feeling rejected. "He's slowly killing you. Piece by piece. Don't you see?" He remarked noticing the heavy white bandages wrapped around her neck. It appeared as though someone, namely Dimitri, had tired to rip her throat out. He wasn't certain, and he hoped he was wrong, but the sinking feeling in his stomach told him that he was right.

"Get out of my head!" She snarled stamping her foot and turning around so that she no longer had to face him.

He couldn't believe her. "Don't you see how important you are?" He tried again imploring her to see reason. Slowly, he attempted to approach again. This time she didn't move. "To me?" He added when he received no response. He crept closer and closer until he could reach out and touch her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, "To Lissa?"

She jolted out of his grasp and whirled around, her eyes ablaze with hurt and fury. "I don't want to talk about Lissa!" She yelled.

He ignored her knowing that he had hit a nerve. If he was going to make a point, he had just found his avenue. "She's worried too. She wants you to come home," He tried hoping it would help break the spell that had taken over his friend.

However, the answer he wanted was not the answer he received. "I am home!" She roared before grabbing her hair close to the scalp and pulling it. His words were conflicting with everything her head was screaming and it confused her making head throb painfully. "Shut up! Get out and stay out. I don't want to see you anymore!" She shrieked closing her eyes tightly and trying to push him out of the dream to get him and his words away from her.

He shook his head sensing what she was trying to do. It was useless on her part. She didn't have the strength. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on. I want to help you. Let me help you," He pleaded with her, reaching his hand out for her to take.

She slapped his hand away glaring at him with the complete malice. She had no interest in listening to him anymore. He didn't understand. "I don't need your help!" She screeched turning her back towards him once more. The best way to get him to leave was to ignore him since she was unable to force him out. He would have to leave of his own accord.

This proved one thing to Adrian. She didn't truly know or understand how to eject him from the dream. That only left one other possibility. He didn't have time to ponder this discovery as another figure materialized into their dream space. Adrian's jaw dropped in shock at the tall figure of Dimitri came into focus only a few steps before him. He looked unnatural. Inhuman. The pale pallor of his skin and the red circling his eyes made all the hairs on the back of Adrian's neck stand on end. On the outsied, he knew this man, but what lay hidden beneath the surface sent a wave of terror through him that he couldn't even begin to describe. He had never come face to face with a Strigoi before. Especially not in the dream world.

A sinister smile spread across Dimitri's face as he sensed the Moroi's fear all around him. "You heard her Ivashkov. She doesn't need you," He remarked his red eyes locking onto Adrian's own emerald ones.

Before the Spirit user could even respond, an unexplainable force pushed him backwards and everything went black. The world snapped back into place as Adrian was jolted back into reality once again. He gasped at the intense pain that exploded through his head at the shock of being thrust out of the dream world so violently. The ache was almost unbearable. He breathed deeply urging the pain to subside. After a few minutes the pain began to ease and he was able to form thoughts through the pain.

His eyes shot open at a sudden realization. It wasn't Rose who had been blocking him, and it hadn't been her who had kicked him out of the dream either. It had been Dimitri. "What the fuck?"

"Lay me down tonight,  
>In my linen and curls.<br>Lay me down tonight,  
>I'm your favourite girl."<p>

Fucked My Way Up to the Top – Lana Del Rey

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, this chapter turned out longer than I thought, no wonder it took forever. I'm trying not to be too repetitive in my writing and with the scenes I write. I feel like I am kinda failing at that, but oh well. I think it still turned out good. I had some good ideas over the last few days to add some more originality to the story. Nothing will pop up for a couple chapters so I hope you guys will like it. It was a decision that was sort of on a whim. The next chapter is DimitriRose centric.

Response to Reviews:

Ilovesos9467: I wanted to split attention to give everyone an idea of what's going on all around. As for Rose, that's the point. Dimitri wants to destroy her, to break her and mold her into whatever suites his needs. Still, the story is just beginning. We shall see how it plays out.

SRKfangirl: No, I don't think that makes us weird at all. Perhaps, in a way, it makes us realists because in real life, there are rarely happy endings. I know I took some liberties with Lissa. That was intentional. I always found her really irritating in the books and felt as though there was much more that could be done with her. I want to explore that a bit. I want her to be a stronger character.

Yunacarmen: You'll just have to wait and see. Nothing is quite as it seems.

Moonprincessyuna1: I'm glad you're enjoying it so much so far, and I like your insight. I was never one to be happy with the fairytale and cliche happy endings. It's not realistic. I always want to explore alternative methods. That's how a lot of my stories come into existence.


	5. Innocence Lost

**AN: **Finally it's here! I've slaved over this chapter for hours and I hope it was worth the wait. It's a bit longer than my last couple and the longest chapter to date. In this chapter we meet some of Dimitri's 'employees' and we see a side to Dimitri that we haven't seen quite yet. It shall be interesting.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.

**Black Ink**

_Chapter 4: Innocence Lost_

She felt trapped. Caged in like an animal on display. A forgotten pet. The isolation of the compound was beginning to set in leaving Rose on edge. It had been nearly three days since she had last seen Dimitri and the loneliness she felt was beginning to effect her mental state. He was the only one she ever saw, her only source of social interaction. Her food for the day was brought in while she slept and the remnants removed after she fell asleep for the day. There was always enough to space and make it last throughout the day. She was not starved by any means but she imagined that this is what it felt like to live in a zoo. Scheduled feeding times, decent living accommodations, and some minor forms of entertainment to keep you occupied while you rotted away in a prison cell. Although she was content with her surroundings and the new life that had been thrust upon her, the boredom was becoming harder to cope with as time passed by. With only her own company to keep and with Dimitri's continued absence, she felt as though she was starting to slip farther and farther from her sanity. Mix her mental state with the deep longing for endorphins in the boiling pot, and it became nearly intolerable. She wanted them so badly that the mere thought of them made her shiver with need. It proved to be the most agonizing of all. The addiction was setting in and all she could do was wait for her next fix.

She spent her days hoping and praying that someone would come and save her from the perpetual boredom. Her cravings made it virtually impossible to focus for long periods of time making her unable to read so she was forced to turn to the television as her main source of entertainment. Even still, she barely had the patience for that. Placing the larger gaps between the bites was becoming more of a curse than a reprieve. The withdrawal was almost too much for her to handle with her crippling loneliness. Every morning it was the same. She woke up and wished for him to show up today and give her what she wanted most. She would make it through the day only to either crash on the couch or in her bedroom only to awaken and find that she was still alone. He hadn't come.

Fed up with the TV, Rose tossed the remote to the other side of the couch letting out a loud and frustrated groan as she did so. It hit the arm and clattered onto the floor. She was restless and that made her somewhat aggressive. However, she had no outlet to relieve such emotion. Her body ached with the desire to move about and explore unhindered by boundaries. The box she was living in deprived her of that freedom. She could only pace the floor of her apartment so many times before it became a completely pointless effort. This was quickly becoming more of a prison to her than a home. She was sick of the cream coloured walls, the cold wooden floor, and the near constant buzz of the TV in the background. The situation was maddening.

She rose to her feet, stretching out her cramped muscles. She was sure that she was losing some of her muscle mass and strength due to her inactivity and improper diet. She had mostly been consuming fast food and though she loved it, she knew that her body required more nutrients than those meals had to offer. It mattered little in this environment, but she couldn't help that the thought crossed her mind. She was used to near constant exercise and to be continuously denied this only added to her frustration. She moved to the middle of the floor, hiked up her dress so that it rested above her hips, and began to stretch out. Though her attire was not suitable for such an exercise, she was alone and didn't want to change her clothing just to stretch. It was all she could do to focus all her pent up energy. Placing her foot on the back of the couch, she used the leverage to stretch out her leg muscles. She winced at the slight pain, but it felt good. Carefully and methodically she continued in this fashion until she felt loose and limber. It did little to help her. The restlessness had not left. She sighed straightening out her posture before she began to pace the floor behind the couch.

This only lasted a few moments before she let out a more aggravated cry. She had, had enough of this waiting game. She fixed the skirt of her dress pulling it back down to her thighs where the fabric rested. If Dimitri was going to ignore her, she wasn't going to make it easy for him. It was a combination of her sense of abandonment and her desire to explore that led her to the wooden door that separated her apartment from his office. She reached out grabbing the handle and opened the door surprised to find it unlocked yet again. This caused her to pause in the doorway. Did that mean he was here? Placing her hands against the frame, she leaned forward peeking into the room. Her hopes fell. The room was empty. No one was there. Disappointed by this, she stepped back deciding to head back into her room. However, her curiosity got the best of her and she stepped into the room without bothering to close the door to her apartment behind her. Dimitri had never mentioned to her that she couldn't come into his office while he was away and she decided to take advantage of that. The room was warm and inviting which was mostly due to the lit fireplace. She crept into the room careful not to make a sound. Though no one was there, she wanted to remain inconspicuous so that no one would hear her. The last thing she wanted to do was draw attention to herself from undesired company. The other occupants of the compound were unknown to her and were, more than likely very dangerous.

Taking her time, her eyes scanned over the room in greater detail than the last time she had been in this room. She had been too distracted by Dimitri's presence during her last visit. She ran her fingers along the desk top as she passed by admiring the way the shadows danced along the walls. It gave an eerie feel to the room. She crossed the floor deciding to take a look at the books in the shelves lining the walls. There were more books here than she could count. Most were old, heavy volumes that were lined with dust and clearly not in English. There were a number of different languages littering the shelves and the only one she recognized was Russian. Big surprise. She skipped through them hoping to find something that may catch her eye that was written in the only language she understood. There were a few, but not many. She didn't think Dimitri would mind if she borrowed something to keep herself entertained. He had wanted her to feel at home. Most of the books in her room were light reading. Girly novels that held little interest to her. Though there were some books on combat, animal behaviour, and ancient stories from the world of the Moroi. At this point in time she wasn't interested in reading about that. Not when she couldn't focus properly without the endorphins. Instead she wanted something different. Something new. Once her cravings were satiated, she was sure that would change.

A sick feeling suddenly erupted in her stomach making her feel both dizzy and nauseous. It was then that she realized that she was no longer alone. She slowly turned sensing a presence behind her. Her eyes fell on the form of a man. She jumped back started by his sudden appearance. She had not heard the door. She had been too wrapped up in the books on the shelf to notice. She had been expecting to find Dimitri, but was met with a completely different figure all together. Immediately she could tell that he was not human in anyway. The paleness of his skin gave him away. His thin frame and above average height revealed that he had been a Moroi before he had been awakened. His hair was cut short and was dark in colour. Almost black. His eyes were pale blue, but like all Strigoi, they were lined with red marking him as inhuman. His face was narrow with high cheeks bones and slightly squinted eyes. The tops of his ears were slightly pointed adding to his preternatural appearance. He regarded her with curious eyes scanning her up and down as if he was sketching her in his mind. She unconsciously shivered under his scrutinizing stare. She had never seen this man before.

A sinister smirk formed on his face showing off his fangs. She felt all the heat drain from her face and she was sure that she had visibly paled. She was frozen in place. "Why isn't it the pet," He remarked with amusement laced into his tone. He stepped towards her moving slowly. There was a gleam in his eyes that was completely predatory.

Looking at him, she could tell that he hadn't come for a friendly visit. She shook her head stepped back, away from him realizing that she could very well be his prey. She had suspected Dimitri's colleagues had been aware of her presence despite the fact that he kept her well hidden. It was another thing to come face to face with that knowledge. After the initial shock of his sudden appearance wore off, she found her voice. "Dimitri wouldn't like it if he knew you were in here," She informed him finding that her words sounded much less confident than she had hoped. As much as she wanted to stand tall and without fear, it was nearly impossible. He had the element of surprise and therefore, the upper hand.

He seemed amused by her flustered and slightly fearful response. "He'd feel the same towards you. Why are you out of your room?" He asked watching her slowly inching back towards the door which led to her apartment. This did nothing but stroke his ego. He enjoyed the sensation that her fear sent through him. "Wandering around a vampire infested compound isn't good for self preservation," He remarked when she failed to provide an answer to his enquiry.

She blinked a few times feeling her stomach twist unnaturally as his words sunk in. He was right and it made her feel stupid like a naive school girl. In the moments when she was alone, it was easy for her to forget exactly who else resided inside the large compound. "I was just...I just wanted to wait for Dimitri." Her explanation sounded equally as stupid. Her voice sounded pathetic even to her own ears. Speaking softly and stuttering like a frightened child. She felt exposed. Naked under the intensity of his stare. All that covered her form was the clingy red dress she wore. It was short, but the sleeves were long coming to an end at her wrists. It was modest, but impractical. It clung to her body like a second skin. It seemed that most of the clothing provided for her were fitted in this fashion. It also made it obvious that she had neglected to wear a bra. There seemed to be no point if she just was going to spend her day alone. Now, she felt as though that had been a mistake.

He continued to stare at her completely enthralled by her presence. She was unique. Finally getting a good look at her, he could understand why Dimitri was so enchanted by her. She was exotic and beautiful Pure temptation. How badly he wanted to rip it all away."Is that so?" He remarked almost taunting her as he drew closer to her. He wanted to frighten her just a little. The adrenaline and fear made the blood taste better. He slid his hands into the pockets of his jacket in an attempt to appear slightly less threatening. As much as he was enjoying her growing anxiety and hasty retreat, it was much more fun when the victim was willing. From the scarring forming around her neck it wasn't out of the realm of possibility for this specimen. She had been bitten on many occasions. That much was obvious. "Well, he won't be back for a while yet," He informed her as he halted his stride stranding less than a foot from her. Intimidation was key in his plan.

His words sent a jolt up her spine. It felt as though a bucket of ice water was poured over her and she froze momentarily from the shock of it. Panic began set in and she realized that she need to get out of there and fast. She could feel her legs shaking, but she forced it aside asserting her main goal in her mind. Get out. "I'll just...I'll just go back to my room," She said her voice shaking almost as much as her legs. She silently cursed her voice for it's failure to sound more assertive.

He was unimpressed and disappointed by her need for a hasty retreat. He himself was just starting to have fun. He had to stop her. He reached out grabbing a firm hold on her wrist. It wasn't enough to hurt to, but strong enough to keep her from getting away. She struggled against him. "Hey now, not so fast little pet. There is no need for you to fear me," He assured her gently stroking the side of her face with his free hand attempting to make eye contact with her. All he needed was the smallest amount of compulsion and she would do anything he wanted.

She recoiled from his touch immediately turned her head keeping her eyes from his. Instinctively, she knew what he was trying to accomplish. His close proximity just added to her flight response and she acted accordingly. "Just leave me alone," She cried using all her strength to rip her arm out of his grip. She was successful and in a flash she twisted her body back around. She wasted no time gearing herself up for the sprint that would take her just beyond that wooden door.

However, luck was not entirely on her side. Just as she turned, he materialized in front of her completely blocking her path. Without time to slow down, she ended up running into him. His body was like a rock an she slammed into it at full speed. Dazed, she stumbled back tripping over herself and falling down onto the floor. She landed flat on her ass, a jolt of pain shooting up her spine at the contact. She cursed under her breath pushing passed the pain and focusing on the situation at hand. There was no way she was going to escape and she was becoming increasingly aware of that fact. He had her trapped and the walls were closing in on her.

He shook his head displeased by her attempts to flee from him. A satisfied look spread across his features as he heard the pounding of her heart in her chest. She could act calm and collected all she wanted, but her body was giving all the opposite cues. It was exactly as he had wanted it. He chuckled out of amusement. Manipulating her way easy, no wonder Dimitri enjoyed toying with her so much. He grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her up onto her feet with ease. "Come now, no need to be frightened of me dear," He taunted her retaining his hold on her as she struggled slightly to get free of his grasp. He ignored her attempts focusing on his desire. "I won't hurt you...much."

He moved swiftly, faster than she could blink. In one motion, he grabbed a hold of her neck and pushed her back slamming her body into the wall. All the air was forced out of her lungs at the impact leaving her gasping for breath. Despite the ferocity of the attack and the fear and adrenaline setting in deeper, she couldn't help but feel a bit excited. It danced through her nerves caressing them softly. His hand released her neck and moved to grip both of her arms tightly to hold her in place, and effectively preventing her from attacking him in retaliation. However, she couldn't have attacked if she had tried. He was much stronger than her and she knew it. He leaned in pressing his nose against her neck and inhaling the sweetness of her scent. The action caused Rose to shiver with anticipation. She knew what was coming and so did her body. Her desire flared up and she bit her lip to keep from expressing it vocally. Her fear melted away and was replaced with the desperation that she had been feeling earlier. In the presence of another individual willing to give her what she had been deprived of for too long, the cravings returned full force urging her to quench them. He groaned in appreciation of her scent and muttered something under his breath, but she didn't care to hear. All that she could focus on was the pounding of her own heart in her chest and the closeness of his fangs to her skin. They were so close but not where she needed them to be. She tilted her head to the side exposing more of her neck giving him silent permission to bite her. The thirst for her rapidly growing addiction made it impossible for her to resist the temptation. She needed him to bite her. She needed the rush and the numbness that followed.

He smirked at this, "Eager little thing aren't you," He commented his warm breath tickling her skin and making her shudder involuntarily. He chuckled darkly, "He's got you begging for it," He added before running his tongue along her jaw and down her neck savouring the feel of it against the muscle and the salty yet sweet taste that assaulted his sense. His began mouth water at the prospect. Her veins pulsed against him and he couldn't resist the urge any longer. Not when he could feel the blood rushing through her just underneath the surface. "You wouldn't mind if I took a bite, would you now?" He asked his breath tickling her exposed skin.

Rose shook her head vigorously her body tensing up to prepare herself for the initial pain of the bite. She couldn't turn down his offer. She was in too deep and he knew it all too well. Taking advantage of the situation, he opened his mouth pressing his fangs against her eager flesh. In that moment, everything else faded away. The room melted and and a sense of calm washed over her. Nothing else mattered by the feel of his sharp fangs against her skin. Her eyes fluttered closed and she relaxed against his hold. However, the moment was short lived. The tips sunk in barely piercing her before it was all ripped away. Still, some endorphins trickled in. Barely enough for her to notice. She cried out in frustration at the loss and opened her eyes to see what the disturbance was.

The man was ripped away from her and thrown across the room in one swift motion. He hit the opposite wall hard causing the sturdy surface to crack due to the force of impact. He fell to the floor momentarily stunned by the action. Rose snapped back to reality sobering almost instantly. Standing protectively between her and the unnamed male Strigoi, was Dimitri. He glared at the other vampire with a murderous expression. It scared her yet excited her at the same time. However, it was not her that his attention was focused on. His eyes were trained on the other man across the room.

The unnamed Strigoi rose to his feet brushing himself off. The manoeuvre had barely phased him. "Now that was a little uncalled for," He remarked shrugging his shoulders. The joints cracked as he did so. He was eerily calm and relaxed for just having been tossed across the room like a rag doll. He was completely unaffected by the other vampire's aggression.

"What are you trying to pull Adam?" Dimitri asked his voice even and steady as he spoke. Only the low rumble in his voice indicated his displeasure of his intrusion. He was enraged but managed to hold it together in order to extract answers from his associate. The man names Adam had dared to invade his space and defile his property. He needed to know the reason why before deciding on punishment.

Adam seemed undisturbed by his leader's questioning. He shrugged in response before answering. "I'm making a point," was his reply. He was not intimidated by the larger and slightly taller man. In fact, the whole display seemed to amuse him. "Do you get it brother?" He questioned quirking an eyebrow at the other Strigoi.

Dimitri snorted at the condescending attitude the other man was putting forth. He had regarded him as if they sat on equal footing which did not sit well with Dimitri. "I am not your brother." He snapped irritated by the comment. It suggested that ,not only that they held equal titles, but that they possessed a close relationship. That they were attached to one another. That couldn't be further from the truth for Dimitri felt no emotions where his underlings were concerned. In fact, he could care less about that. They were useful, but unimportant. "What business brings you here?" He asked his body language revealing that it was more of a demand than a request.

Adam glanced towards Rose before gesturing towards her, "She shouldn't be here," He stated his expression morphing into one of longing. He licked his lips taking in her form imaging the taste of her blood on his tongue as it had been denied to him. Not from the girl, but by her overbearing protector. Moments before, she had been more than willing to have his fangs lodged into her flesh. Dimitri's presence seemed to completely changed her tune. She had toyed with him and it annoyed him. He didn't like rejection. She was a little tease. "Her presence is torture," He added catching his bottom lip between his teeth.

Dimitri brushed off his comment finding it irrelevant. Adam's opinion mattered little to him. He stepped to the side slightly, sheltering Rose completely from his view. He did not appreciate the way the other man was staring at her like she was a piece of meat. "She is none of your concern," He announced dismissing the topic completely.

The other man groaned running hid hands through his hair, "It's not fair you get a play thing and no one else does," He complained with a whine to his voice. It made him sound like a greedy child and it was a sound that didn't fit the dark haired Strigoi.

"I'm in charge, I can do whatever I want," was Dimitri's flat retort.

Adam craned his neck to the side to put Rose in his sights once more. She shied away from him, pressing herself against the bookcase behind her. He smirked at this enjoying the twinge of fear flowing from her. "She's a pretty little thing," He commented before quickly zipping passed his leader and stopping mere inches away from the Dhampir girl.

It was a bold move, but Dimitri made no move to stop him. At least, not yet. He had to admit, he was intrigued to see what the other Strigoi hoped to accomplish by this manoeuvre. Sensing no immediate danger to Rose, he allowed it, for the time being. He was close enough to them that he could react at a moments notice. He could afford to humour the other man for a few measly moments. He wanted to see how far the other man was willing to take it.

Adam reached out running his fingers down Rose's cheek. She shivered shrinking away from his touch. He growled in annoyance grabbing a hold of her chin and forcing her head to the side to expose her neck to him once again. He ran his fingers over the mostly healed marks there before turning to look at the other male. "Why is it only you who gets a taste?" He questioned admiring the elegant curve of her neck. She made no effort to resist him. He licked his lips his eyes shining with desire. "Didn't you ever learn to share?" He added his voice nearly a whisper as he leaned down pulling his lips back and exposing his fangs. His intentions were clear and Dimitri couldn't allow that.

His reaction to his goading was instantaneous. In a flash Dimitri turned around and grabbed Adam by the back of the neck. With great force, he slammed his head down onto the desk. A loud thud resounded throughout the room and Rose jumped at the sound startled by the sudden aggressive outburst. Dimitri snarled his face contorting and twisting until it was almost unrecognizable allowing his bestial nature to overtake him. Adam's left arm flailed out to fend the stronger male off, but Dimitri caught it easily. He twisted it and bent it behind Adam's back with minimal effort. The dark haired man cried out at the pain this action caused but Dimitri remained unaffected. All he saw was red and needed to make an example out of his inferior. His grip on the back of the other Strigoi's neck was firm as he leaned down towards him, stopping just centimetres from his ear. "Touch her again and I will kill you." His voice was eerily calm as he issued the warning, but his body language read differently. "Rose is mine and you do your best remember that. If anyone harms her, that individual will reap the consequences," He warned lowering his voice so that only the other man could hear the venom dripping in his voice. When he received no response, Dimitiri pulled his head off of the desk and slammed it back down again with more force than before as if to further emphasize his point. "Understand?" He nearly yelled in Adam's face..

Adam winced at the pain shooting through his arm and neck at the pressure being applied to the appendages. The rage in Dimitri's voice had it's desired effect. He trembled with fear at the thought of his down death and found himself nodding as much as he was allowed. "Yes Dimitri. I'm sorry," He apologized the words coming out in gasps due to his restricted airway.

Satisfied with his response, Dimitri released him. He stepped back running a hand through his hair never taking his eyes off of the other man. "Get out of my sight," He snapped coldly gesturing towards the door.

Adam needed no further instruction. Righting himself, he bolted from the room disappearing as fast and quietly as he appeared. The only thing indicating his presence was the new found crack in the wall and the bang of the doors as they slammed shut behind him. Rose visibly relaxed at his quick departure. She once again felt secure and relief flooded through her. Still, she couldn't help but feel the slightest bit guilty for the events that had just transpired. If she had fought back, maybe the situation could have been avoided altogether. She shifted her feel nervously casting her eyes onto the floor. "You didn't have to do that," She stated filling the silence that had settled about the room.

His nostrils flared and he let out a small snort at her words. She simply didn't understand. "Yes, I did," was his sharp retort. His eyes remained trained on the door as he spoke ensuring that Adam had fled and had no intentions of returning. "You have no comprehension of the things I need to do to maintain control of this compound."

She flushed feeling suddenly stupid for her words once again. It seemed as though she could never find the right thing to say, or know exactly when to stay quiet. She could feel the heat rushing to her face causing her cheeks to turn pink. She coughed nervously feeling the heavy tension that hung between them. "I'm sorry," was the only response she could muster.

He turned to her his expression shifting and anger filling his features. His eyes were set a blaze and her heart dropped to her stomach at the sight. In the blink of an eye, he turned his attention to her. His rage was now fully focused onto her. She froze completely with fear as it gripped her heart tightly in it's grasp. She suddenly felt sick again. "What did you think you were doing?" He seethed clenching his fists at his sides in an effort to reign himself in. He was getting out of control and he couldn't afford that at this moment. However, he couldn't ignore what had happened between her and the other Strigoi. It was a matter that needed his immediate attention. "Letting that piece of filth touch you like that, inviting him to feed on you."

Her eyes widened at the accusation in his voice. All the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as her body recognized the danger of the beast before her. "I'm sorry," She repeated her voice coming out in a much higher pitch than she expected. It sounded pathetic to her ears. Desperate to appease his temper, her mouth kept moving and she kept talking even though all her instincts screamed at her to stay silent. Nothing she could say would help ease the tension and quiet his fury. She had disobeyed him. "I didn't know what to do."

He scowled at her inability to provide him with a satisfactory answer. His orders a few days before had been clear and she had understood them. He cast a sideways glance to the opened door that let back to her apartment. He would have to perform a sweep of it before returning her there alone to ensure her safety. It was a complete inconvenience. "I told you to only come in here when I am alone. That does not include times when I am not present," He snapped enraged by her lack of sense and the naivety with which she had behaved. She was much smarter than this and it was maddening for him to think about. "How stupid are you to think that you can just wander about as you please?"

Rose stumbled for an answer but came up empty. Struggling, all she came up with was some pathetic stuttering, "I...I..." She blamed the miniscule dose of endorphins and the adrenaline pumping through her system for her folly.

Growing impatient he pressed forward, "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you if I hadn't shown up?" He asked only to be met with her blank and fear-filled stare. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights and it was very unbecoming. Had Adam been able to continue his assault, they would not be having this discussion. "He would have killed you," He informed her ensuring that she knew how close to death she had truly come that day.

"I know, but..."

Tired of her failed excuses, he reached out and grabbed a hold of her shoulders roughly. This earned a gasp of surprise from the young woman. He pulled her to him, leaning down and staring directly into her eyes. "Are you so far gone that you will let anyone touch you? Feed on you?" He demanded shaking her in an effort to knock some sense into the foolish young Dhampir.

Her body jerked back and forth as he shook her. The intensity of his stare made her quiver. However, the shaking seemed to jar her out of her stupor and the reality set in. "No...I just...I just..."

He noticed the fog clear from her eyes and was satisfied that she was more lucid than she had been moments before. He released his hold on her with enough force that it caused her to stumbled back a few steps. During the physical altercation, he had shifted releasing her on his other side, closer to his desk. "You just what?" He questioned curious as to what response her brain had come up with.

Her eyes widened and she stepped backwards away from him. Everything sunk in and she realized exactly how much her actions had upset him. Her heart pounded as the fear took over again initializing her fight or flight response in the same manner Adam had. Flight was the easiest of the two options and with the predatory stare he had fixed in her direction, it was the most sensible. He was well aware that he was scaring her, but he didn't care. She continued to move backwards trying to calculate her best method of escape when she realized the hopelessness of it all. Even is she did run, he was must faster than her. Her eyes widened and her body began to shake slightly. She was trapped. Her stomach churned as the fear began to shift into abject terror. Her breath came out in sharp gasps and she was near close to hyperventilating. Still, on the verge of a full blown panic attack, she managed to gather a response. "I just wanted you," She confessed her voice cracking signalling that she was on the verge of tears as well. Never had he spoken to her in such a manner and it made her feel more nauseous. He seemed to sense her distress but he didn't react to it. She looked up at him with teary eyes, biting her bottom lip hard almost drawing blood. "Please don't," She whispered cowering from the man before her.

He couldn't help but feel some pride at the reaction he received. He revelled in it. In that moment, he wanted her to fear him merely to prove a point. For her to see just how volatile a Strigoi could be behind their human exterior. The smallest amount of effort on his part could elicit the most dramatic response from her. It proved that his compulsion held fast to her even in times of his absence and lengthy spaces between endorphin doses. Even the small trickle Adam had given her hadn't been enough to amount to anything. "Don't what Roza?" He probed further as he stepped towards her, approaching slowly.

She took another step back and bumped into the side of the desk signalling the end of her backwards stride. She swallowed hard, trying to dislodge the lump that had grown there. "Please don't hurt me," She forced out, her voice small and sounding pathetic.

He smirked in triumph and gently pushed her down so that she was seated on the edge of the desk. He controlled her and it was about time she understood that. "Who said I was going to hurt you?" He asked his expression softening slightly. The anger and outrage may have fled from his features, but they were still present within the darkness of his eyes. Rose sucked in a breath as she felt his hands slid up the fabric of her dress gently stroking her thighs. Instantly, her body reacted to his touch. He ignited the flames of desire within her and she could feel it rapidly pooling in the pit of her stomach replacing the fear and panic she had felt before. She bit her bottom lip, whimpering at the gentle caress. The coolness of his skin greatly contrasted the heat that now radiated from her own body. Her body shook with anticipation as his fingers travelled higher and higher along her legs in a teasing fashion. Her body was completely aware of his touch and it sent her senses into overload. Their previous discussion and altercation faded away and all she could think about was the feel of his skin against hers. She licked her lips and arched towards him already feeling the intoxicating effect he seemed to have on her.

A small grin graced his lips at her body's immediate and positive response. Testing his domination over her was proving to be a very profitable gamble. It could have either destroyed all his hard work, or reinforce it. He was pleased that the latter proved true. A small whimper reached his ear as it flowed out of her throat and he knew what she wanted. He was more than willing to give it to her, but in light of recent events, he wanted her to beg for it. "You trust me, don't you?" He questioned leaning forward and brushing his lips against her collar bone. He could smell her rapidly forming arousal and it only fuelled his own desires. He could hear her heart thumping in her chest and it made the saliva pool within his mouth. Her blood was sweetest when it was pumping quickly through her veins.

She nodded in response panting as his fingers inched their way up her inner thigh. Slowly, they crept towards her centre leaving his intentions up to her imagination. Her centre pulsed, throbbing with need. The pace was killing her and she found that she couldn't wait. She yearned for him. "Please Dimitri?" She whined in encouragement her voice shaking with lust. She shifted her legs further apart giving him permission and access to her body.

He loved the effect he had on her. The simplest touch or shift in emotion could ignite an immediate reaction from her. Whether it was positive or negative it mattered little. In mere moments she was putty in his hands willing to form into any shape his heart desired. How easy it was for him to manipulate her and he was thoroughly enjoying it. "You would tell me if any of my other 'friends' came to see you, wouldn't you Roza?" He asked complying to her whispered plea by brushing his fingertips against her through the dampness of her underwear. She bit her lip harder biting back a throaty moan, but she managed to nod. This satisfied him. "Good girl," He praised her rewarding her by gently stroking her heated core. She squirmed under his touch eager for more, but he remained in control. He had all the power in this situation and she knew it just as well as he did. "You wouldn't lie to me would you?" He asked sliding his finger along her slit resting it on the sensitive nub just above her opening. He pressed down on it hard.

She cried out at the flare of pleasure that rippled through her body from the action. She rolled her eyes back at the sensation allowing it to wash over her. Her breathing became heavy and sweat began to form along her brow. "Never," She gasped in reply after a few moments, once her body had calmed down a bit. She met his gaze no longer bothered by the difference between his expression and his eyes. She was far too gone to care. "I'd never lie to you," She replied with complete sincerity.

He ran his free hand through her brown curls as if he were petting her head. "That's what I like to hear," "They can't be trusted." He remarked before pressing a kiss against her lips.

She kissed him back eagerly as he moved the wet fabric of her underwear aside. He pulled away from the kiss watching her expression while he began to gently stroke her sex. She moaned tilting her head back slightly relishing in the immense pleasure the simple action sent through her body. He had her right where he wanted her. His lips placed kisses along her jawline shifting down her neck His fangs gently grazed her skin creating nothing but welts on her skin from the slight pressure he applied. The action made her whole body shudder. He chuckled at her response and slid one finger inside her eager body. Her response was instantaneous. She gasped loudly arching her back towards him. He captured her lips in a bruising kiss wasting no time in becoming acquainted with her lady parts. She spread her legs further apart rolling her hips along with the rhythm of his hand. His free hand grabbed onto her hips, holding her steady and maintaining control of the rhythm. He rang his tongue along her throat as he slid another finger into her. She moaned loudly in his ear gripping the edge of the desk tightly turning her knuckles white. He picked up the pace watching the expression on her face change with every movement.

"You are mine," He announced sliding his free hand up her body and pinching her nipple through the fabric of her dress. She whimpered tossing her head back in bliss. Her chest heaved as her breathing became erratic signalling that she was closer. This encouraged him, but he drew it out wanting it to last a longer. "No one else gets to enjoy you but me." He stated firmly thrusting his fingers faster and watching her writhe under the ministrations. He enjoyed seeing her reactions as well as much as he enjoyed torturing her in this fashion. He needed to assert his dominance over her and prolonging her pleasure and hindering her orgasm gave him the prefect avenue for him to do so. "Tell me Roza, who do you belong to?" He asked pressing his fangs against her throat barely piercing her skin. They sunk in just enough to draw blood, but that was the extent of it. Just as Adam had done to her before.

It was enough to elicit a response from her. She cried out bucking her hips against his hand determined to create more friction. The pleasure was agonizing. Her body ached for release that only he could give her and he wouldn't allow it until he received the answers he desired. "You," She cried out breaking the skin of her lip with the pressure from her teeth clamping down on the tender flesh. The metallic taste of blood hit her tongue but she paid in no mind. If anything, it enhanced the experience. "I belong to you," She moaned closing her eyes tightly as she felt his thumb gently slide over her clit teasing her further.

Dimitri was thoroughly pleased at her answer. She learned fast, but then again, he already knew that. "That's a good girl," He praised her again repeating the movement of his thumb but he applied more pressure. She was very close. He leaned down, hovering over her. All the while, his expert fingers never stopping or slowing down. His point had been made and with her confession he saw no reason to continue and prolong the inevitable. His breath was surprisingly warm against her ear. "Now cum for me Roza," He whispered into her ear as his thumb pressed down on her clit as he had done earlier. It was an order, not a request.

She cried out loudly and he felt her walls tighten around his fingers and her body shake as her orgasm began. He smirked against her neck, running his tongue along the tender flesh again enjoying the salty taste of her sweat. It was all just too easy. Her vision blurred and stars danced behind her eyes unable to stop the tremors that rocked her body from the intensity of her climax. Her lower body went into spasm and every nerve ending in her body was set alight all at once. The heat that had been focused in the pit of her stomach spread throughout her entire system coating it like liquid fire. Once the sensation passed, her body went limp and she found herself completely drained of energy. She laid down with her back flat against the surface of the desk. Her breathing was heavy as she came down from her peak. Her body was spent. She couldn't have moved if she had tried.

Dimitri removed his fingers from her body and moved away, stepping back to admire his handiwork. She was definitely a sight to behold. Her eyes were glazed over, her arms spread out, and her chest heaved from the exertion. Her legs rested open her mind still reeling from her high and unable to form conscious thought. Having her sprawled out on his desk, legs spread so invitingly gave him many pleasurable ideas. She would be willing, that much he was certain. Her arousal hung thick in the air in the wake of the activity they had just been engaged in drawing out his own. He drank in the sight of her in her euphoria. The world could end right in that moment and she would be blissfully unaware of it. She was perfection and she was all his for the taking, and boy he wanted her. His mouth watered at the mere thought of it. Once her breathing had regulated determined that it was time he brought her to a more comfortable place. He approached her again and with minimal effort he gathered her up into his arms. She groaned but made no effort to resist. Her weakened condition worked well in his favour.

He carried her bridal style through the wooden door and back into the apartment that acted as her home. He took her straight to the bedroom, gingerly placing her in the centre of the bed. She sighed in contentment as the comfort of the bedding surrounded her. He chuckled lowly before zipping out of the room and closing the door to his office. It slammed shut and he engaged the lock on the door to ensure their privacy. He desired no interruptions what so ever. Within moments he rejoined her in the bedroom. Her eyes had fluttered closed and her breathing had evened out signalling that she was sleeping. That didn't sway him in the slightest. He carefully undressed folding his clothes neatly and placing them in a pile on top of her dresser. He had the time and the patience to be tidy, might as well take advantage of it. Once all of his clothing had been removed, he slid into bed beside her. She stirred as he jostled the mattress, but she did not awaken. His hands slid down her body memorizing her every curve. He pulled at the hem up her dress, sliding it up over her hips exposing the black lace panties that remained covering her sex.

He leaned down placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Wake up Rose," He whispered huskily into her ear. At the sound of his voice her eyes snapped open meeting his gaze. "I'm not finished with you yet," He remarked sliding her panties off of her hips. She made no verbal reply as she blinked to clear the drowsiness from her mind. However, she lifted her hips allowing him to remove the offending garment easily. He tossed them aside and she spread her legs again allowing him to settle between them. He lifted her easily forcing her into a sitting position. She groaned the grogginess refusing to dissipate as quickly as she desired it to. He tugged her dress off of her form before allowing her to fall back onto the mattress. She now laid naked beneath him.

His hands slid down her body again stopping to grip her hips tightly in his hands. He was careful not to hurt her. "You're mine Roza," He growled possessively echoing their earlier lesson as he roughly pushed himself into her.

She moaned loudly, her eyes snapping open at the pain mixed with pleasure as his manhood was forced carelessly inside of her. He didn't give her any time to adjust before he started to move with hard and deep thrusts. Her body responded instantly knowing exactly what to do. Her over sensitive body complained as she moved along with him but she ignored it giving into the pleasure that it created. . Wrapping her legs around his waist to draw him closer, she allowed him to indulge himself in her body and gave herself over to him willingly. He pulled her up and he leaned back pulling her on top of him, his rhythm never slowing or stopping. The shift in angle brought him deeper inside of her and she cried out loudly. Her eyes shut tightly as the rapidly building sensation exploded and enveloped her in yet another orgasm. It was much more intense than her previous one and had come about much more quickly than she had expected. As she crested the wave, he sunk his fangs into her neck eagerly drawing her blood from her body as it was rapidly pumped through her veins. The euphoric sensation from the bite and from her climax coalesced overriding her senses. Her body shook uncontrollably and her vision swam in and out of focus as he continued to indulge himself and ravage her body to his heart's content. The endorphins flowed into her, dulling her sense. She closed her eyes giving in to his wishes a small smile tugging at her lips at the contentment that settled in her. This is how it was meant to be.

* * *

><p>"You have no right to treat us like slaves."<p>

Dimitri sighed in annoyance at the statement. It was one that he heard often and it grated at his every nerve every time it was uttered. He ran a hand through his hair glaring at the two other Strigoi whom currently occupied his office. One male and one female. The woman stood a few feet from the front of his desk whereas the man sat upon a chair to her right. The woman, Layla, was the one who had spoken.

She had been human before she had been awakened some five or so years ago. She was small, roughly five foot six with long straight blonde hair. Naturally her eyes were blue, but they were distorted by the red that encircled her pupils. The pale skin and red haze of her eyes suited her. Her figure was curvy and often accented by the tight clothing that she wore. Her features were narrowed and angular giving her a sort of feline look about her. The same could be said for the way she moved. Graceful and silent, a deadly combination. Currently she had her hair tied up tightly in a ponytail pulling it away from her face. The dark jeans she wore were torn and muddy and the tank top she wore looked equally as worn though much less dirty. Layla was smart and calculating. If she saw an opportunity, she took it without hesitation. It was that tenacity and ferocity that made her a valuable asset.

The male was named Morgan. At one point in his life, he had been a Dhampir. Young, barely out of his teens when he was awakened, Morgan was the more subdued of his cohorts. He wasn't much taller than Layla coming in at five foot nine. His shoulders were broad but his body was lean. His light brown hair was in a constant state of disarray. It stuck out at odd angles which he never bothered to fix. He was the silent type, ever quiet and forever the listener. Although he was not as outspoken as his other colleagues, Morgan had his fair share of snide comments and attitude towards authority. More often than not, Dimitri was finding the young man testing his every order. He was proving to be quite the handful. Still, he was the easiest to subdue for he picked his battles. A very strategic mind which often proved very useful. That was the only reason Dimitri saw the need to keep him around.

"You work for me," He informed them his tone firm holding the air of authority. He had to make an effort to assert himself over them or they would never follow commands. If he allowed this to waver, they would take advantage of the lapse and overthrow him as he had his predecessor. He had to remind them who the strongest of them was.

Layla rolled her eyes crossing her thin arms across her chest. She leaned heavily on her right leg shifting her position and jutting out her left hip. Her posture and stance screamed with attitude. "We accept that you're in charge," She retorted flatly obviously unamused by his statement..

Morgan felt the need to add to this in his usually cunning manner, "That doesn't mean you have to treat us like shit," He piped up as though his input was warranted or pertinent to the discussion. It didn't need to be said for it was just a paraphrased version of what Layla had just said moments before.

The blonde woman rolled her eyes again at her companion's ignorance. She surged on ignoring his useless statement completely. "You may have usurped Galina's position," She began taking a few steps closer to the desk closing the distance easily. Her arms slid down uncrossing and she placed her palms flat against the wooden surface. Her pale eyes locked with Dimitri's and the two stared one another down as she spoke, "That doesn't mean that we have to respect you." She concluded her point her voice dipping low with a slight threat to it. That did not go unnoticed by the former guardian.

Dimitri snorted distastefully leaning back in his chair to put some more distance between him and the woman hovering over his desk. He nodded in her direction indicating that her point had indeed been heard. He never wanted their respect. All he wanted was their fear. If they feared him then he was in control. That is how their society worked. Fear was the only thing that controlled them, made them obedient."Very well," He replied after a slight pause. "Have their been any changes?" He asked wishing for a report of this nights activities. He relied on them to provide him with this knowledge.

Morgan shrugged nonchalant, "Nothing of consequence," He replied lamely before shifting his gaze from their self appointed leader, to the young woman who stood slightly in front of him. By the state of her appearance, the young man was very intrigued to hear the tale of her adventures.

Layla turned her head and glared at him for his less than adequate response. He rarely seemed to run into problems whereas she was always having to get her hands dirty in one way or another. Perhaps that was due to her partner in crime, but that was no longer an issue. Her partner had passed his expiration date. She shifted her feet slightly in agitation before turning back to Dimitri. "I have decided that I am pulling back my surveillance on Zmey," She informed him returning her arms to their crossed position over her chest. He said nothing giving her a chance to elaborate but shot her a questioning look to establish that he expected her to explain herself. She caught the silent shift of his eyes easily. "He's caught on to our presence and we've collected all the information that we can," She said tactfully recalling the events that had taken place nearly three hours before. She had barely escaped the fray alive.

Dimitri nodded curtly accepting this decision. Although Layla was very headstrong and strong-willed, she wouldn't defy his order, or make such a decision in haste. He understood her stance and agreed that it was becoming too much of a risk. He needed a new tactic. However, there was a separate matter he needed to attend to before discussing an alternate plan. "Does this explain Ethan's absence?" He asked coming to address the subject of his missing associate. When they had returned. He had expected all four of his remaining Strigoi to be present but only two had arrived. Only half of them.

"They caught him," Morgan answered with an amused smirk on his face. He had already heard the tale of their comrades demise and it thoroughly entertained him. Ethan had always been a fool. The way he spoke earned Morgan a glare from his female companion. Ethan and the blonde girl had been rather close. The young man seemed more than eager to recount the story. Morgan had the most to gain from Ethan's absence. "Zmey's guardian killed him," He announced holding back the giggle that threatened to spill forth. He knew that neither party in his company would appreciate him finding humour in the situation.

"Pavel?" Dimitri questioned earning him a nod from the woman before him. He sighed in annoyance. Losing one of their own was a set back that they could not afford. Cutting his forces by one meant that he needed a replacement. Strigoi were easy to come by in Novosibirsk, but convincing one to join him would be where the challenge rested. "Figures," He remarked with a snort. "I told Ethan to keep his distance. He could never listen," He ranted slightly shaking his head in disapproval. If Ethan had been thinking clearly and following his orders, he wouldn't have met his demise. He knew not to take the risk of getting too close and attracting attention. His failure to do so was his own undoing. It was foolish. "We cannot afford these kind of set backs. This is rather unfortunate, he was useful," was his grim conclusion.

Layla scoffed shifting her weight onto her other leg out of restlessness, "Stop acting like you give a shit about us, we all know that you don't," She spat unafraid to let her opinion be known.

Morgan picked up on her thought and voiced his as well. "We're expendable," He stated simply with a small shrug. Personally, he could care less what Dimitri thought of him, as long as it kept him alive. Self-preservation was the key to the Strigoi world. Look out for no one but yourself. You survived much longer that way. It was the only way one could survive.

"True," Dimitri agreed with the young man seeing no point in withholding that information. Having them understand that fact worked in his favour. It meant that they would be more willing to appease him and work without question. "Where is Adam?" He asked noticing the absence of the dark haired man for the first time during their meeting. Despite their quarrel before, he had expected him to make an appearance as well. His failure to do so was a curiosity.

Morgan was the one to offer up an answer, "Hunting."

Layla glanced to the side at the crack in the far wall. The crack Adam had caused. "After the macho alpha male crap you pulled on him earlier, he needed to blow off some steam," She elaborated making it a point for him to realize that she knew what had transpired between the two men earlier that evening. That Adam had confided in her.

"He's sure pissed at you," Morgan added with a grin. His eyes lit up with the thought of dissension between their ranks.

Dimitri was not all that surprised that Adam had informed his comrades of their altercation a few hours before. However, he did not appreciate being called out on it. He was completely within his right to remind Adam of who exactly was in charge. Dimitri wasn't about to let him get away with such an act of defiance. If he had allowed it, the others would follow and an uprising could take place. That was the last thing he needed. "Then he shouldn't put his hands on my property," was Dimitri's simple reply to their comments. He was not going to explain himself further. He didn't have to.

This seemed to catch Layla's attention and she wasn't about to let him off so easily. "You mean the girl?" She suggested raising an eyebrow in questioning.

"Yes," He confirmed without hesitation. If she wanted to pry, he might as well use it to his advantage. "She belongs to me and you two will do your best to leave her be as well," He announced shifting his gaze between the two vampires. When neither made a gesture of response, he pressed on. "I don't want any of you near her. Is that in anyway unclear?" He asked this time demanding a response.

Morgan leaned back in his seat, resting his hands behind his head. "Don't worry boss, we won't touch your precious little pet," He replied casually resting his feet on the edge of the desk.

The blonde snorted rolling her eyes at his eagerness to please. "Speak for yourself Morgan," She remarked uncrossing her arms again inhaling the heavy scent that hung in the air. It assaulted her senses tickling to monster inside of her and pulling it to the surface. She could feel the hunger building in her stomach shooting up and igniting the fire in her throat. She needed to feed and the faint aroma of blood mixed with the thick arousal circulating the room was tempting her. She licked her lips closing her eyes in appreciation of the sweet fragrance teasing her enhanced senses. "I wouldn't mind a taste of that," She commented truthfully, a smirk tugging on her lips.

Dimitri growled low in his throat at her comment. His nose twitched slightly detected the same pleasant and tantalizing aroma that she had. Rose. He had not noticed it's potency before. If he had, he would have moved this meeting to a different room. "She is off limits," He declared his voice lowering in volume and deepening in delivery. It was a warning indicating that she was treading on dangerous ground. "I have already made an example of Adam, do I need to reiterate my point?"

Sensing an opportunity, Layla decided to take it and give her employer something to think about. "Keep an eyes on her Belikov," She countered matching his timbre her expression darkening to match his. "The second you do something to double cross us, say goodbye to your little Dhampir blood whore."

He scowled at her choice of words. Being human before having awakened, he had not expected such a phrase from the woman. Still, he couldn't allow her to belittle Rose is such a way. She was much more than that to him. "Don't call her that." He sated flatly, his tone indicating for her to leave the matter alone.

She didn't take the hint. Either she hadn't pick up on it, or she decided to ignore it. He suspected the latter. "That's what she is, isn't it?" She questioned innocently. It was an act. She had said it to be malicious. "They're not meant to be kept as pets. All they are good for is a quick snack and the occasional fuck. She is no better."

Morgan smirked spurred on by Layla's threat. He had always been a follower, never one to set out on his own. Feeding off of the momentum and success of others and acting as if it were his own, rarely starting trouble himself. In a way, it kept him safe."I'm sure that she tastes as sweet as she smells," He remarked pleased with his own clever wit.

Dimitri knew better than he be goaded into reacting to such idle threats and off handed cracks. Morgan had made such a crude remark in order to get a rise out of him. To get under his skin and provoke him into action. Layla was doing the same, just using an alternate method that was more antagonizing. He refused to give either party the satisfaction. "Do you honestly think that threatening me will get you anywhere? If I wanted to, I could kill you," He remarked leaning forward and folding his hands neatly on the desk top. He looked up, his eyes boring into her, "Maybe I should have," He added cryptically.

Layla scoffed unimpressed by his attempt to frighten her. His words were empty just as his threats. She could spot his weaknesses and they annoyed her. Before her was no God, just a sad excuse for a man whom met with very unfortunate circumstances who was getting too big for his britches. His reputation did not supersede him. Still, she had to play it cool and follow along. If he caught wind of her faltering allegiance, he would dispose of her as he had Nathan and Marlen. She couldn't allow that. "Then you'd have no one to do your dirty work," She taunted still holding his gaze refusing to back down.

Dimitri simply shrugged her off dismissing her. "Thugs like you are a dime a dozen. There are many other Strigoi eager to take your position," He remarked passively turning her own tactic against her. Two could play at that game, and what a dangerous game she was playing. His expression hardened and he leaned back against his chair again. "Replacing you would be far easier than the aggravation you have been putting me through," He snapped letting her know that he did not appreciate her snark and attitude.

This seemed to set the blonde girl off. "Oh you're so hard done by," She seethed clenching her fists tightly at her sides. She had never had good control of her words, all her self-restraint went into keeping her body in check. Violence begot violence. Instead, she had learned to use her words to wound. "You barely leave the compound and you have your pretty little Dhampir blood whore to keep you entertained," She spat restraining herself knowing that if she allowed herself to act, it could possibly be the end of her. "Life is so fucking hard."

Her words hit a nerve and he snapped. Her insolent behaviour could not be tolerated and he needed to remind her to hold her tongue. She didn't have the chance to react before his hand wrapped around her throat crushing her windpipe. He snarled lifting her into the air up to his height. Surprise and fear shined within her normally dull eyes for a brief moment before disappearing as her mask fell into place again. Glimpsing those emotions within her pleased him greatly and encouraged him. "Don't forget exactly who is in charge here Layla," He snarled harshly his fingers tightening around her throat. He wasn't hurting her much, but it helped to get the point across. He meant business. "Do not try my patience, you will not like what you find," He stated flatly before releasing her. She dropped to the floor clutching her injured throat and coughing despite lacking the need to breathe. It was a reflex. She glared up at Dimitri with hatred burning in her eyes, but he was unaffected. "You are only as useful as your obedience. I shouldn't have to manhandle you to get it. Remember that I am stronger than you," He remarked casually crossing his arms behind his back once again feeling in control of the situation. He had made his point.

Layla continued to glare as she slowly rose to her feet, her injury already healing. She brushed herself off fixing her shirt that had gone askew during the one-sided altercation. She nodded indicating that she understood. "I'll take note of that," She remarked bitterly once she found her voice. It was hoarse and laced with malice.

His eyes remained trained on her not trusting her in the slightest. He was beginning to doubt his judgement at sparing her and keeping her. "Be sure that you do." He then glanced towards Morgan who had remained the silent observer throughout their disagreement. He nodded indicating that he understood as well. Accepting this, Dimitri turned away facing the opposite direction. "I have nothing more to say to either of you. This conversation is over," He announced dismissing both. "Leave."

"Gladly," Layla grumbled turning her heel and storming out the the room without a second glance. With a simple nod, Morgan followed suite at a much slower pace. He glanced back at their leader before quickly making his exit.

Once the doors shut behind them, Dimitri was left alone with his thoughts. He had much to consider and need to come up with a new plan of action. However, he couldn't focus on this and his thoughts wandered to the brunette who was sleeping peacefully in the next room.

"Fuck yeah, give it to me,

This is heaven, what I truly want,

It's innocence lost

Innocence lost."

Gods & Monsters ~ Lana Del Rey

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> It seems as though Strigoi Dimitri is very possessive. This didn't turn out exactly as I originally anticipated but I am very pleased with the outcome. I hope it was Romitri enough for you guys. I've been trying to get into the groove and on an update schedule. I try to update once a week and before it was either Friday or Saturday. Now I am finding that hard. Instead I will try to update on Sundays or Mondays. With my work schedule it's just easier. Even by this schedule, this chapter is very late. It may take a couple weeks for me to get into the swing of things. Other than my procrastination problem there were some family matters that have kept me occupied this week. I apologize for that. I hope it was worth the wait. I wanted it to be perfect for you guys.

**Moonprincessyuna1:** I don't know whether or not to take this as good or bad, so I'm going to assume it's positive.

**SRKfangirl:** Thanks. I always had a problem with Lissa and I'm glad I'm not the only one. I thought she was a terrible friend.

**Romitri99:** In his own twisted way, Dimitri does love her. His perception has changed but the underlying emotions are still there.

**Ilovesos9467:** Dimitri definitely does have his work cut out for him. Don't worry, Abe _will_ be introduced but not until bit later on. He has an important role to play.

**Sam1405:** Thank you for putting my mind at ease. I am always extremely anxious when I write because it feels like I am pushing too hard and over-complicating things. It's good to know that everything makes sense and the added details are appreciated. I have never been a _'bare bones'_ writer. In fact, I hate it when people don't put enough details into their stories.

**Stelle's Pen:** I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. I hope this chapter made your day and thank you for taking the time to read this story.


	6. Tell the Survivors

**AN: **Good God this took way too long to push out. Okay, I absolutely suck at scheduling myself, but I stayed up late to get this out today. I have the worst luck at staying on track. Sorry for the delay in updating it took a while for me to get into this chapter. I had some troubles getting through it. I got it though so enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I only own any original characters. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.

**Black Ink**

_Chapter 5: Tell the Survivors_

"What's the plan?" An enthusiastic Jill Mastrano asked as she plopped down on a dusty old chair. She coughed loudly as the dust filled the air assaulting her nasal cavity.

The 'Rescue Crew', as Adrian had dubbed them, had gathered amongst the dirt and clutter of the room located above the Academy's chapel. It was the only location which was both safe and isolated where they could be certain of privacy. There were very few people who knew of the room's existence and Lissa had decided to use that knowledge to their advantage and use it as their base of operations. It was the ideal secret meeting place for their five man crew.

With some help from Jill, Christian had managed to convince Eddie to join their campaign. He had been rather reluctant at first, but after some very persistent coaxing he caved and agreed to help. He was a very loyal friend and couldn't turn his back on a friend in need no matter the circumstances. However, at the same time, he felt as though he were betraying himself and his beliefs by playing his part within the group. 'They come first,' and he had sworn to protect 'them' with his life. Rose, was not one of 'them.' Still, in good conscience, he couldn't leave a fellow Guardian to rot either. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place and making a decision in favour of either side severed one of his limbs. There were bound to be consequences of their actions, whatever they may be.

With their group decided, the five of them agreed to meet in order to establish a plan of action. Their main goal and intentions were clear, but they had no idea how to achieve those ambitions and be successful. There were a lot of unknown factors that needed to be addressed and ironed out.

At Jill's question, Christian glanced towards Lissa expectantly. He gestured for her to take the floor and answer the younger Moroi. It was the same enquiry that had been on everybody's minds since coming into the fold. Naturally since Lissa had done the majority of the recruiting, she was unofficially given the title of leader. A role that she didn't want.

"Don't look at me, this wasn't my idea," The blonde haired princess remarked shaking her head. Taking a page out of Christian's play book and gesturing towards Adrian. This expedition was all his idea and with that she expected him to take responsibility and play the part that was being thrust upon her.

Adrian sighed at this as he ran a hand through his hair mussing it up further. He always looked as though he had just rolled out of bed. With the gesture of Lissa's hand, all eyes were on him. It made him suddenly anxious. He wasn't all that fond of this kind of attention. He cleared his throat pushing his feelings aside. "I know what we have to do," He began his eyes scanning over their meager, motley crew. They weren't much, but each had varying sets of skill that may prove useful to their cause at one point or another. A mission that they all desired, to rescue Rose. He shrugged his shoulders in his usual aloof fashion. "I just don't know when or how," He admitted.

Christian rolled his eyes at this. "That's very helpful Adrian," was his sarcastic retort as he took a seat next to Jill. He crossed his arms over his chest leaning back against the chair. "I thought, since this is your idea, you'd have the whole thing planned out by now Ivashkov."

The Spirit user shook his head again a small smirk forming on his lips. "Come now Sparky, I can't be the beauty and the brains of this operation," He joked which earned him an annoyed look from his friends. He chuckled lightly at this. "Relax. I don't have the brain for this kind of stuff," He added before anyone could comment. "I'm useless when it comes to planning and sensibility," He continued onward taking a seat on a loveseat. The piece of furniture was covered with a white sheet but he paid it no mind. He stretched out, resting his feet on the opposite arm of the antique loveseat.

Lissa shook her head clearly unamused by his dismissal of responsibility. Typical Adrian. "While you have a point, this was your idea Adrian," She remarked playing with the frayed ends of one of the sheets which was draped over yet another piece of furniture.

"We need to plan this together," Jill spoke up sensing the subtext of Adrian's words. While he had not said it clearly and bluntly, she knew what he was implying and agreed with his line of thinking. She gave a curt nod in the older man's direction.

Eddie tilted his head acknowledging the younger girl's words. "I agree," was his stiff response.

"So Adrian," Christian began again directing his attention back to their 'leader.' "Since you know what we need to do, where do we start?" He asked leaning forwards in his seat. He was eager to get this meeting underway, but Adrian seemed to be taking his sweet time.

The man in question pulled himself up into a sitting position at this deciding that the situation required a more serious attitude from him. "First, we need to find a way to get all of you out of the Academy," He began as he reached into the pocket of his jacket for his pack of cigarettes. It was almost empty. He wanted one, and considering the discussion at hand, he did not hesitate to light it. Lissa and Jill both shot him disapproving looks but he ignored them. His vices kept him sane and grounded. The buzz from the nicotine helped keep him relaxed and his thoughts clear. "I'm the only one here who can leave of their own free will. The rest of you are wards of the Academy until graduation," He paused inhaling his cigarette slowly savouring the flavor and the small peace it brought him. He flicked the ash off of the end of the cigarette not caring where it landed. "We'll need to find a way around it. It will make things difficult."

"There is no way the Guardians or Headmaster Lazar are going to let us outside the gates," Eddie spoke up, his expression grim, "Not after the attack."

Adrian scoffed dismissing the statement with the wave of his hand, "Who said we needed 'permission,'" He replied suggestively with a mischievous grin spreading across his features.

"What are you suggesting?" Christian asked raising an eyebrow.

"Think about it. We have two Spirit users," He pointed out leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "Why not use out 'gifts' to our advantage."

"You want to compel them to let us leave," Lissa stated knowing that it was exactly what Adrian was referring to. It had not been the first thought that had come to mind, but she had to admit that it was a good idea. It was the easiest way for them to accomplish the task and clear that first hurdle.

"It's the perfect plan. We sneak out and no one's the wiser," Adrian added again feeling quite pleased that he had come up with the idea and that no one had disagreed. "Well until someone discovers we're missing," He added with a slight shrug.

It was Christian who spoke next. "We need to leave in the daytime when mostly everyone is asleep," He remarked silently agreeing to the compulsion idea. It was their best shot. "We'll have little to worry about and it's less likely we'll run into trouble," He said in addition to his earlier statement after briefly considering the possibilities.

Eddie nodded in agreement, "Like when we took off at the ski lodge," He stated flatly. There was no doubt that he was rehashing the events that had taken place nearly three months ago. The reckless and impulsive decision that ultimately led to his best friend's death.

Christian sensed his train of thought and recognized the similarities. As a show of support he patted the Dhampir's shoulder. "It won't be the same, no one is going to die this time," He assured him despite the fact that he could not make such promises.

Adrian sighed shaking his head at the younger Moroi's attempt to pacify their friend. "We can't make any promises," He remarked feeling the air around them fill with tension. The lighthearted conversation was over and the somber feeling left hanging in the air could be felt by all those present in the attic room. "I'm not going to sugar coat it. Once we're outside the wards, the rules change and death is a serious possibility. There are no do overs. We'll have to work as a team and trust each other if we plan on surviving."

Lissa placed a hand on Adrian's arm sensing the darkness stirring within him as the topic shifted. She looked up at him with concern in her eyes. "We understand the risks Adrian," She assured him softly hoping that she could settle him down some and ease him away from it. He shrugged her off taking another drag from his cigarette.

Eddie leaned forward placing his hands on the table in front of him, "Daylight escape," He began changing the subject back to their plan. He retreated into his thoughts for a moment turning over the Guardian's posts which were set up along the perimeter of the Academy. One of the perks of being a novice was that this knowledge was easily accessible to him. It would prove valuable to them if they were to pull off this little coup. He knew the patrol routes but unfortunately, he did not know the schedules. That was potentially problematic. "There will be less Guardian's around, but there will still be some," He scanned over the Moroi around him feeling their eyes on him listening intently. "We'll have to be quick and move with stealth."

"That's a given," Jill piped up pointing out the obviousness of Eddie's statement. Of course they would need to be discreet and efficient. The less evidence they left behind, the better.

The novice Guardian ignored her interruption and continued on with his spiel. "We can't give them any time to notice us," He added stretching out and flexing his knuckles idly.

"I think we'll be able to manage that," Christian confirmed with a nod. He glanced towards his ex-girlfriend, "Lissa should be our prime choice at compulsion. She's much better at it than anyone I've known," He remarked referring to the last time that he had attempted to compel a Guardian. It had been a resounding failure which led to Rose knocking the man out instead.

Lissa nodded in acknowledgement, "It shouldn't be much of a problem for me," She chimed in feeling oddly useless during this process. She didn't have much to add for she had never really been the one to concoct such schemes. This was usually Rose's department. She excelled in being devious.

Adrian shifted tapping his cigarette again. The scent hung heavy in the air and Lissa wrinkled her nose in distaste, but no one commented on it. Perhaps everyone could sense the instability taking hold within him. His indoor smoking certainly fell along those lines. There was no telling how much of his abilities he was using, and Lissa was sure it was a lot more than he was letting on. "So our plan is it leave while everyone is sleeping, sneak up on the Guardians and compel them into letting us leave and forget they ever saw us?" He questioned simply to clarify and solidify the first step in his mind.

"We'll only have one chance at this. If we blow it, if we get caught, it's over. They'll be watching us," Eddie confirmed with a warning.

"We can't screw this up," Jill remarked standing up from her chair making her way over to the table where Eddie was sitting between her and the two Spirit users. "What about after that?" She probed tossing her hair over her shoulder growing tired of it being in her face. "Where do we start looking?"

Adrian and Lissa wasted no time with a reply. "Russia," they both spoke at once. At the sound of their combined voices, they turned towards one another exchanging a thoughtful look after addressing the rest of their group.

"And how do you expect us to get to Russia?" Christian asked rising from his seat and joining Eddie and Jill at the centre table. He was merely voicing what was running through all of their minds. It was a question that needed an immediate answer. It was a big hurdle that if they could not overcome, the whole mission was pointless. "We don't have any resources."

Adrian waved his hand dismissing the concern. The solution was something that had crossed his mind when he had first decided to embark on this endeavour. Trivial things such as financing were readily available. "Don't worry about it," He assured them dropping his cigarette onto the floor and squished it underneath his foot extinguishing the embers. "Money is not a problem, I'll take care of it," He announced running a hand through his hair.

Lissa blinked a few times floored by his sudden declaration. She had not expected him to be as forthcoming as he was regarding the matter. "Are you sure?" She probed feeling as though he should be more cautious with his funds, especially after funding Rose's expedition as well. She was grateful, but at the same time, leery.

He nodded without hesitation. He was being one-hundred percent sincere, "Absolutely," He replied rubbing his palms together for lack of a better thing to do with them. "Don't you worry about a thing."

Lissa shrugged resigning herself to the fact that Adrian wanted to do this. She wasn't about to stop him. Truthfully, she was grateful and appreciated the generosity since she could not afford to fully provide for their group. It just showed how determined he was to go through with it and that he was just as invested in their mission as she was. It was good to know that they were on the same page like they had been when they had originally decided to embark on this quest. "Well if that's the case, I don't see a reason to dwell on it," She remarked seeing no point in discussing the matter further. It wasn't important at the moment.

Adrian nodded agreeing with her sentiment. Money wasn't important and he refused to dwell on the mater any longer. "We need to do this asap," He stated wiping his hands off on his jeans as if they were dirty. As if the denim would cleanse them of any non-existence dirt and grime. "We have our game plan, I say we execute it the first chance we get."

Eddie shook his head disagreeing with the older male."We can't rush into this," He argued voicing his opinion. He folded his hands on top of the table to keep them from tapping on the surface. It was distracting. "When you rush, you make mistakes," He remarked turning his gaze towards Adrian.

Christian nodded his head as he added to the Dhampir's words. "Mistakes that could jeopardize the whole mission," He added knowing the full truth of that statement. A few of them had acted rashly before and someone died because of their careless and reckless behaviour. It was something that they all had to live with. That could not, and would not, happen again. His expression hardened as these thoughts flashed through his mind. His lips pulled into a tight line and he shook his head swiftly clearing the negative thoughts, "We're not taking any unnecessary risks," He stated firmly.

"We should wait and take some time to plan it out properly," Lissa interjected in an attempt to switch their focus onto the actual planning process and away from such a somber discussion. She could sense Adrian becoming anxious and restless which made her eager to get this meeting over and done with.

Jill nodded agreeing with the older girl. "Yeah, we need to establish roles, meeting places, and what to do should we caught or separated," She spoke up idly tracing visible patterns in the dust covering the antique table top. Her eyes were cast downwards watching as her fingers moved along.

Adrian sighed in annoyance. He was growing irritated by the discussion having very little patience. It had been a long week and he was simply growing tired of waiting around. His had barely slept in days and he could sense the darkness brought on from spirit growing stronger within him. It only added to his irritability and depressing thoughts. It was like he was riding an emotional roller-coaster and he wanted off. He absolutely hated it. He ran a hand through his hair feeling him mood plummeting farther and farther by the second. Putting on his best face, he rose to his feel brushing the dust from his clothes, "Well, since I am completely useless, I'll head out and leave all the gritty details to you guys," He announced suddenly.

Jill rolled her eyes at this. "This was your idea," She stated annoyed that the Spirit user was simply checking out before the meeting was over. In fact, it felt as though it was just beginning. "You should at least help with something."

"Yeah Ivashkov, offer something useful instead of just your Daddy's money," Christian remarked snidely crossing his arms over his chest. It was no secret that the fire user wasn't all that fond of Adrian. He clearly wasn't afraid to let it show and he was not about to let Adrian sneak off without contributing anything other than banter and tidbits of information. Since this was his plan, he expected more out of the older man.

Lissa was shocked by her ex-boyfriend's cold words and glared at him, "Christian," She snapped in a chastising manner.

Adrian's eyes flickered with both hurt and anger at Christian's snub. He sucked in a breath reaching up and scratching his hairline taking a moment to calm himself so he didn't lash out due to emotion. After a moment, he turned to the rest of the group who had fallen silent as they watched him awaiting his response. He sighed. "Look, I haven't slept properly in days and I would appreciate it if you gave me a little credit in this," He retorted casting a cold glance at Christian. "I have been doing more than you have and I personally don't think that I can be of any real use to you until I gather my wits some," He admitted finding himself reaching for his cigarettes again. He stopped himself, forcing his hands down to his sides clenching and releasing his fists. It wasn't an aggressive gesture, more of a stress relieving technique. An alternative to digging out his cigarettes and lighting up another. After a moment he sighed deeply, "I need a drink," He grumbled.

"I think we'll be fine without you. This is more my area of expertise anyway," Eddie remarked with a shrug inserting himself in between the two men before the situation could escalate. It was obvious that Christian wouldn't hesitate to start an argument.

"He's right." Lissa agreed offering a small smile in thanks in Eddie's direction. "Take a load off and get some rest. I'll fill you in once you've gathered yourself some," She informed Adrian her tone of voice soft and comforting.

Adrian nodded feeling the anxiety and other emotions stirring within him settle down. He felt relieved and he appreciated the support of the two. "Thank you."

The small disruption settled, Eddie began to go over the details coming at the situation from every angle he could manage. He wanted nothing left to chance. Quickly, Jill and Christian became too wrapped up in the new discussion to pay attention to their departing 'leader.' Lissa paid no mind to Adrian as her attention shifted to the conversation taking place over the tabletop. She listened, watching Eddie mimic Jill's earlier movements and drawing patterns in the dust covering the table as if to illustrate his points. Lissa offered her input here and there, but mostly just watched from the sidelines as they trio animatedly debated their plan of action. It was rather amusing to see.

Lissa looked up when she felt someone's hand touch her arm gently. Her eyes met Adrian's and she smiled warmly at him. She hadn't expected him to have remained in the room this long. Truthfully, she thought he had already left. She could have sworn she had heard the door open and close again moments before. Still, he had her complete attention. His expression remained serious and she was certain that there was something that was weighing heavily on his mind. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked glancing at the three chatting amiably amongst themselves. "Alone?" He requested gesturing to the door with his head.

It was obvious that he needed to speak with her in private where no inquisitive ears could hear. By his anxiety, she could sense that it must be related to Rose and therefore demanded her attention. "Of course," She replied with a small nod before rising from her seat. She followed Adrian to the door silently. The other three members of their team were too caught up in their discussion that they did not even notice the two Spirit users departure.

Once in the hallway she turned towards her friend as he closed the door behind him. "What is it Adrian?" She asked patiently as she folded her hands together, clasping them in front of her.

He decided not to beat around the bush about it. It was best to be blunt and straightforward about serious matters such as these. He cleared his throat before speaking. "I managed to make contact with Rose the other night," He announced shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

Lissa's hazel eyes opened wide in surprise. Disbelief filled her features as his words sunk in. She blinked a few times before her mind became a buzz with a flurry of questions and hope filled her. After the frantic state Adrian had been in the last time he had seen her, the calm unease that settled around him gave her glimpse that something had to have changed. Her heart began to pound in her chest at the possibilities. After a moment, she regained her voice. "Really?" She began bouncing on her heels to release some of the anticipation. "Is she okay? Why did you wait so long to tell me?" She asked quickly desperate for answers regarding to her best friend's well being.

Adrian reached out gently gripping her shoulders to still her movement. "Whoa slow down Princess," He commanded feeling slightly annoyed by her reaction. He had expected her to accept the news more calmly. "One question at a time. That's all my brain can handle," He remarked no humour evident in his voice. This was not a time to joke around.

Sensing his mood, she followed his cues and ceased her movements prompting him to release her from his hold. A small silence settled over them as the information rested between the two. He had managed to get a hold of Rose, and he was holding it all back from her. She didn't have the patience to wait, "Adrian..." She mildly whined encouraging him to expand on his statement.

He couldn't help the small smirk that formed his face from her impatience. "Okay, okay," He conceded the smirk falling from his face almost as quickly as it had appeared. "She was better in some ways, but worse in others," He informed her feeling a knot forming in his stomach at the recollection of his discoveries.

An annoyed look took over Lissa's face at his vague response. It wasn't enough to satisfy her. She crossed her arms over her chest to illustrate this. "Care to elaborate on that?" She pressed on shifting her weight onto one leg and jutting her hip out.

He sighed swirling his words around in his head before speaking. He wanted to explain it in the most gentile way possible. There was nothing pleasant about the conversation he had, had with their Dhampir friend. While he didn't want to upset her, but she needed to know the truth. "She seemed more lucid and more stable, but she was very adamant that she didn't want to see me," He stated running a hand through his hair. "Actually, she grew very aggressive about it," He stopped for a moment watching her expression as he spoke again. "She flipped out when I mentioned you."

Lissa winced at this knowledge, but chose not to dwell on it. Her feelings weren't important, Rose was. "Anything else?" She asked knowing that there was more for him to tell.

He nodded more to assure himself than as a reply to her. His one hand slid up to his neck idly rubbing the skin recalling the bandaged wounds that had resided on the girl in question. "Her neck was heavily bandaged, like some had tried to rip her throat out. She was very pale, but otherwise seemed alright physically," He admitted dropping his hand down to his side.

Lissa remained silent digesting the information. It wasn't much to take in, but it was all very disturbing. Especially when none of it seemed like Rose at all. Whatever was going on, it was bad and would most likely get worse before they managed to find her. "Thanks for telling me," She said tucking her long blonde locks behind her ears. "I appreciate that you're willing to share all this with me." Her words and appreciation were genuine.

He nodded, "We're in this together. I'm sorry it took a while I just needed to get my head wrapped around it all," He admitted as she turned to head back into the room with the others. He watched her with conflicting emotions. He was holding back information from her still and he felt guilty about it. If they were to be partners in this endeavour, he needed to be transparent with her. No more withholding things. Important things. As she reached to open the door, he grabbed a hold of her wrist, stopping her. "Before you go back in there, there is something you need to know," He stated suddenly feeling nervous.

She turned back to him, a small flicker of confusion mixed with intrigue shone in her eyes. "What is it?"

Adrian sighed again releasing her wrist from his grasp. "I haven't been completely honest with you. The reason I couldn't reach Rose," He began shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket once again. "Was because I was being blocked," He confessed casting his gaze to the floor feeling slightly ashamed from being so secretive.

She blinked a few times in confusion as his words registered. He had been blocked. What that meant, she did not know, but it didn't sit right with her. An uncomfortable feeling rose up in her stomach and made her nervous. "How is that possible?" She probed after a small momentary pause.

He shook his head returning his gaze to her face, "Honestly Liss' I don't know. It's never happened to me before. All I know is that it's not Rose who is doing it," He informed hoping that she found the same severity of the situation as he had.

A million thoughts raced through her mind. All moving so quickly that she barely had time to process it all. Why he had chosen this particular moment to be bare his soul and free his conscience to her was beyond her. Still, the implication in his voice was disconcerting. "What are you saying?" She asked after a mere moment of contemplation.

He paused for a moment, hesitating. His reluctance was spurred on due to the shocking nature of his discovery. He wanted her to know the truth, but he didn't know how she would react to it. He himself couldn't fully comprehend it. Still, he swallowed his apprehension and proceeded. "It's not a Spirit user, it's a Strigoi," He began slowly trying to soften the blow that was sure to come. As much of a shock as it had been for him, it would pale in comparison to hers. He took a deep breath gathering his wits as she waited somewhat impatiently for him to continue. "It's Belikov. He's been turned Strigoi," He stated unable to find a way to break it to her gently. Blurting it out just seemed to be the appropriate and necessary way to convey his message.

She sucked in a breath and her gaze fell to the floor. Whether it was from the shock or from some other emotion, he could not tell. She nibbled on her bottom lip for a moment before letting out a quiet, defeated sigh. "I know," She admitted quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. Barely audible. If it weren't for the silence in the empty hall, he never would have heard her.

It took a moment for her words to fully register. He blinked a couple of times as they slithered into his brain taking root and cementing the phrase. A spark ignited inside him at her revelation and his incredulous stare locked onto the young Princess. "You knew?" He probed with an accusatory tone laced in his words.

She winced at his implications and she couldn't help but feel the guilt begin to gnaw at her stomach. However, he had also withheld information from her. It was like the pot calling the kettle black so he had no right to act offended or upset about it. Even still, she did not feel compelled to dwell on that and call him out on those grounds. After a moment, she gave a small curt nod in confirmation. "I had my suspicions," She admitted shrugging her shoulders. If she were to follow his examples of being honest, he would need the entire truth. Keeping secrets and hoarding information did neither party and good. It would only cause further problems. She swallowed the lump that had grown in her throat and pushed onwards determined to no longer keep him in the dark. They were equals and it was time that she begin to live up to that. No matter how much pain the facts would cause him. Despite what everyone else may think, Adrian was not fragile and did not need to be treated as such. "Rose wanted to kill Dimitri," She began folding her hands neatly in front of her finding them eager to tug at her hair. An annoying nervous habit. His expression remained almost unreadable. Almost. "That's why she left. It's kind of fitting that he be the one to be the one with her."

A wounded and angry look formed on his features at her words. He had his suspicions regarding Rose's motives, but to have those suspicions confirmed made him feel used and manipulated. Lissa had known the truth from the beginning and had neglected to tell him even after he revealed that he had secretly funded her journey personally. It only added to the sting of pain gripping his heart. "And you kept that from me?" He asked her once he regained his senses. He watched her intently as she squirmed slightly under his scrutiny.

She winced at the heavy accents of betrayal in his voice. He was angry, and she didn't blame him. She hadn't been a very good friend to him, or even to Rose. It only made the guilt she felt regarding both of them intensify. Her eyes remained on the ground too disappointed in herself to meet his eyes. "I didn't know how to tell you," She began slowly once she had found her voice. She forced herself to meet his eyes so that he could see the sincerity present on her face. "I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't expect anything like this to happen," She admitted solemnly.

Adrian stared at her for a moment before deeply sighing in disappointment. He couldn't blame Lissa for the actions of another. It wasn't fair. She was just trying to be a good friend to both him and Rose although she wasn't that great at it. She could not be held accountable for the actions of another person. "Of course you didn't, I should have known," He mumbled shaking his head. With that said, he dismissed the revelation deciding to let it slide and force it out of the way. He didn't need to have that information distracting him from what he truly wished to discuss. What he had to say was far more important than his emotions, so he put them on the back burner. He cleared his throat in an effort to break the slightly uncomfortable tension he had created between them. "He's keeping her captive," He continued on returning his focus onto the issues at hand. "He's feeding on her and warping her mind. There is no telling what damage he has done to her. We need to get to her and fast." Silently, he cursed himself for ambushing her like this. He should have told her much sooner in a situation which she had been better prepared for the harsh reality. "You need to convince them of that. We both know they won't listen to me like they would listen to you." He added referring to their rag-tag group of friends inside the attic room.

Lissa bit her bottom lip absorbing his words. All of this was very concerning and Adrian was right. They needed to act quickly to accomplish what they could. If what he said was true, which she did not doubt, the situation was more dire than they had originally realized. There is no telling the damage Dimitri could do in even a short amount of time. She nodded after a moment in agreement. "I'll do what I can to speed the process along. I'm not giving you any guarantees, but I'll do my best," She informed him straightening her posture and offering a supportive smile.

Adrian felt slightly relieved to hear her side with him. Not that he expected anything different, but it was a relief none the less. It was nice to have someone take him at his word, and seriously, unlike his parents. Neither expected much out of him. "Thanks Liss. You're the only one who really understands," He remarked reaching out placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it gently.

"Hey, she's important to me too," She replied giving him a playful shove backwards which caused his hand to slip off of her shoulder. "You just have to be a tad more patient," She added pointedly.

He shrugged a cheeky grin forming on his features, "I'll do my best," He replied mimicking her earlier statement in a slightly teasing fashion.

She rolled her eyes letting it roll off of her. It was strange how his moods could shift so quickly. Perhaps it had something to do with the effects of his use of Spirit. She could sense the darkness and negative emotions within him at times, but maybe there were other draw backs as well. It wouldn't surprise her. She wished that there was more knowledge available on their powers to give them some guidance. "I think we should continue working on our powers," She informed him as her thoughts shifted towards the topic.

He stopped, his expression surprised for a brief moment before it fell and shifted into one of a more serious nature. "I don't think that's such a good idea," He disagreed shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket for lack of a better thing to do with them.

Lissa shook her head in disagreement. "I want to dream walk," She rebutted crossing her arms over her chest remaining firm on her stance regarding the subject.

He simply stared at her. Her stubborn response did not crumple his resolve. "I don't think so," was his firm response. He didn't like the idea for many reasons. One of which being the backlash that came from using their powers too much. With their mission looming ahead in the very near future, they could not afford any distractions or added complications. Their powers could easily become quite a complication if they weren't careful. The two of them danced on the fine line between sanity and insanity and it wouldn't take all that much to tip the scale. It was a risk he did not want to take. If he could avoid it altogether, that would be ideal. However, he knew that, that was not an option.

She glared at the older Moroi. His seemed dead-set against the idea and she didn't know why. He had always been eager to work on Spirit before and it irritated her that he was being so negative regarding their abilities. "Why not?" She questioned him. When he didn't respond immediately she launched into her reasons why she thought it would be in their best interests. They just popped into her head and she found her mouth moving before she could fully process what she was saying. "Maybe I could connect with Rose instead of relying on you to do it for me. I could possibly get through to her," She informed him eagerly. He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to dispute her hypothesis, but she cut him off before he could utter a peep. "Whatever block Dimitri has seems to be focused on you. I don't think he knows that I may be able to learn how to do it." Her little speech was passionate and full of determination despite being a small dose of word vomit.

He sighed again finding no room to argue the matter. She didn't understand how twisted and corrupt this situation was or how terrifying it could be. Still he had to try, for her sake. He placed a hand on her shoulder taking a step towards her. "Trust me on this Lissa, you don't want to see that," He insisted his voice filled with concern.

Annoyed, she shook him off stepping backwards away from him. She had felt the gentle heat of Spirit magic and it bothered her that he was attempting to compel her to change her mind. However, she chose not to call him out on it. Part of her understood the gesture. In a way, she supposed that he was trying to protect her. She couldn't fault him for that, but it also made her slightly angry. She didn't like being manipulated and that made her act out slightly. "Yes I do," She insisted stamping her foot like a spoiled child. She hated that she was border-lining on a tantrum, but Adrian didn't understand. Rose was the most important person in her life and if she lost her, she didn't know what would happen or what she would do. The rebellious brunette was her other half. Her lifeline. "Rose and I are bonded. If anyone can get to her, it will be me," She argued gesturing to herself. "We need explore ever possible angle," She continued on refusing to give Adrian any time to respond. He needed to hear her side whether he liked it or not. To her, this was not up for debate. This is what was necessary for them to complete their mission and she would proceed with or without his help. Her magical capabilities were hers to cultivate and exploit. "Any chance to get a leg up on our enemy is a good thing." She didn't understand how he couldn't see it. What they had to gain was far greater than that which they would lose.

He sighed rolling his eyes at her ability to get under his skin and have her point hit home. Combining their abilities although dangerous, may prove useful and he knew that she wasn't going to back down until he agreed. He pinched the bridge of his nose fighting off the heartache that was rapidly forming behind his tired eyes. "Fine," He conceded reluctantly. "We'll work everyday, after classes, but on one stipulation," He said holding up his pointer finger determined to strike up some kind of deal with the fair haired Princess.

"What?" Lissa asked eagerly, willing to do whatever it took if it meant she'd be able to help her lost friend.

He gestured between them as he spoke. "Keep this Belikov situation between us," He informed her firmly. "I don't want the others knowing until it's absolutely necessary." He did not leave the subject up for debate, nor was he willing to compromise on the subject.

His statement confused her. "Why? Do you think that it will change their minds?" She asked phishing for the reason he wanted to withhold very pertinent information for their team mates. He had been more than willing to disclose that knowledge to her and it puzzled her that he was reluctant to share beyond that. It was odd.

"No," He answered running a hand through his already tousled hair. "I think that someone will try and play the hero and try to take him down and get themselves killed in the process," He revealed running his tongue along his dry lips to prevent them from cracking due to their lack of hydration. "If we refrain from disclosing that information until the last moment, no one will have time to come up with some kind of crazy plan."

Lissa thought for a moment uneasy about the whole idea. She didn't like deceiving her friends and leaving them completely out of the loop. Without the proper foresight, they might be underestimating their situation as they continued forward. She wasn't fond of those odds. "I see your point, but I don't think anyone in this group is that reckless," She replied with honesty. Since the incident in Spokane, she was sure that both Eddie and Christian would be more cautious moving forward than any of them. They were the only members of their team who had been in this kind of situation before. Both were determined for it to be a successful endeavour.

Adrian shook his head neither agreeing nor disagreeing with her statement. "I don't want to take that chance. It's dangerous enough without someone going off on their own agenda," He countered crossing his arms over his chest.

Lissa sighed in defeat. His point was valid and she did see the potential for something like that to happen. As much as she would like to think that her friends were smarter than that, it was a possibility they couldn't ignore. Once again, Adrian was right. "Christian already knows my suspicions, but I'll keep the details to myself until the time comes," She informed him although she didn't like it. However, for now, it was what was best for the team.

A tight-lipped smile formed on his face and he gave a curt nod in response to her words. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

She returned his smile, "You're welcome."

Adrian ran his hands through his hair again before stretching his arms up over his head and yawning. "I really need that drink now," He remarked allowing his arms to fall down to his sides. "I'm not drunk enough for any this," He added with a small chuckle as he shook his head. He winced at the sharp pain the gesture caused, but he did not cease the movement. "I'll see you later." With that said, he turned to head down the hall, away from her.

Lissa turned reaching out and gently touching his arm. He stopped and met her gaze. "Don't drink too much," She warned him sounding, to herself, much like a nagging mother or girlfriend. However, if anyone needed that little bit of a warning, it was Adrian. He had a tenancy to overdo it. He looked at her with bewilderment but gave her a chance to explain herself asking only with his eyes. "I'll need, your help when the time comes. The more people I try to compel at once, the harder it is to maintain," She explained releasing his arm and taking a step back. "I can only focus on one person at a time, splitting my focus means that there will be a period of time where another Guardian can either stop me, or alert the others. It would be nice to have backup of equal skill."

He nodded and shot her an reassuring smile. It was completely genuine. "Don't worry Princess, I'll be there when you need me. You can count on it," He stated with a friendly wink before continuing on his journey back to his room where he could numb himself to sleep. Alcohol was one of his best friends.

"It's nice to know someone has my back. Take care Adrian." She called after him. He turned and gave a small wave in her direction before he disappeared down the corridor.

"Send us a blindfold.

Send us a blade.

Tell the survivors,

Help is on the way."

- Blindfold ~ Metric

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I hit a road block on this one, but I pushed through it. Sorry if it seems forced or a little lacklustre. To be honest, I just lost motivation half way through and didn't feel like writing. I did the best that my brain would allow. I have the next few chapters planned out a bit better, so hopefully I won't hit too many more roadblocks like this one. I should have the next chapter up on time. At least, in theory. I have decided to stick with my Friday/Saturday update time after all since I have failed at switching it around.

**Yunacarmen:** Dimitri is a bit moody. That was my partial interpretation from the book and also tying in the fact that vampires emotions are often unpredictable and are heightened at times. This isn't directly stated within the book, that is just my perception on the matter considering the facts.

**Ilovesos9467:** To be honest, I had never heard Pearl by Katy Perry. I have to say, it fits. Never thought I would associate Katy Perry with my dark thoughts. Well done. Anyways, Dimitri has this preconceived notion that he's the strongest and no one will be foolish enough to stand against him. He's slightly delusional. He trusted Rose to protect herself once before, and look how that turned out. She 'turned' against him.

**AnyaAnya(Guest):** Rose doesn't rebel because she's too wrapped up in Dimitri to try. At least at this point. He had isolated her and she depends on him and he's conditioning her to bend to his will. As the story progresses this will change. At this point in the story she is extremely vulnerable and at her weakest.

**Kane(Guest):** Glad you're enjoying it so far. I hope this chapter was just as good.


End file.
